The Written Front
by KCS
Summary: With permission from thefoolshope, a story in the PotP format. Set just prior to and during the WWI years, the ongoing chronicle of two men's communication across a war-swept continent. Arc Two - Battle of the Frontiers
1. Chapter 1

_I very gratefully dedicate this to **thefoolshope**, who was kind enough to grant me permission to try my hand at her_ Power of the Pen_ style of storytelling. A new and learning experience for me, so thank you, thefoolshope!_

_And as a disclaimer: I am well aware that this is not historically possible, that the British army would have allowed him back in at that age and with his past injuries. However, if Sir Arthur could play The Game, then I think I'm entitled to continue his part in it. So while it's not historically possible, within the realm of the Game reality can change and I've decided to go with it._

**

* * *

**

**Fragments from the desk of Dr. John H. Watson, M.D.**

--

_Dr. John Watson_  
_2122 Queen Anne Street, London_  
_July 31, 1914_

_Dear Sir:_

_Regarding our discussion of last month, have you any idea when we can expect another story for our publications? As we pointed out, nearly a year has elapsed and the market has only increased. I do require an answer by the end of next month so as to plan the autumn issues._

_Yours sincerely,_

_James Backhouse, Assistant Editor_  
_Strand Magazine_

--

Must remember to call Backhouse; infernal bee textbook has occupied all of my writing time for the last nine months or so. Hope Holmes likes blue cover with gold lettering. If not, I shall no doubt hear about it when he returns.

_When_, not if. It will be when.

What sort of a title is "Practical Handbook of Bee Culture, with Some Observations upon the Segregation of the Queen"? And the man called my literary tastes rubbish.

--

DR. JOHN WATSON 2122 QUEEN ANNE STREET LONDON STOP SHERLOCK CHECKED IN AS SCHEDULED STOP IS PERFECTLY SOUND IN MIND AND BODY STOP GIVES YOU HIS REGARDS STOP MYCROFT HOLMES FINAL STOP

--

- Pick up iodoform and indigo ink while out tomorrow.

- Call Harold Stackhurst to check condition of cottage after storm last week on the Downs.

- Testifying at Egerton inquest Monday the 3rd. Hopkins says should be brief. Had better be, have patient at noon and must take car round for new sparking plugs.

--

Dr. Watson –

Mrs. Hathaway changed the twins' appointment to three-thirty tomorrow.

- Mrs. Cooper

--

- Put glass paperweights in drawer and remove Holmes's picture from desk; Hathaway twins tomorrow. Still have not got all the glass out of the carpet from the last visit.

- Locate acetylsalicylic acid.

--

Germany has declared war on Russia. Dear God, what are we thinking? One war in a man's lifetime is one too many.

--

DR. JOHN WATSON 2122 QUEEN ANNE STREET LONDON STOP SAW YOU HAVE INQUIRED REGARDING MEDICAL CORPS STOP SUGGEST YOU CONSIDER CAREFULLY DOCTOR SITUATION IS FAR GRAVER THAN YOU MIGHT THINK STOP HAVE NOT HEARD FROM SHERLOCK WILL ALERT YOU WHEN I DO STOP MYCROFT HOLMES FINAL STOP

--

MYCROFT HOLMES WHITEHALL LONDON STOP AM FULLY AWARE OF SITUATIONS GRAVITY STOP WHATEVER HAPPENED TO ENGLAND EXPECTS EVERY MAN WILL DO HIS DUTY STOP REGARDS JOHN WATSON FINAL STOP

--

_Watson~_

_Heard you were considering re-enlistment. Jolly decent and patriotic of you, old man (no pun intended). RAMC (1__), I take it? Knowing you, you've probably asked to be sent into the thick of things. Volunteering for work here in London, myself; will be plenty of needs in the war hospitals before long. Don't get yourself killed, whatever you do – you aren't twenty-five anymore, you know. Besides, I think your friend Mr. Holmes would take on the entire German army single-handedly if you did._

_Do look me up before you get yourself shipped into France, eh?_

_~H. Stamford_

_--_

DR JOHN WATSON 2122 QUEEN ANNE STREET LONDON STOP TOUCHÉ STOP SHERLOCK INDICATES MATTERS DRAWING TO CLOSE ALONG WITH EMPIRES NEUTRALITY STOP FURTHER INFORMATION CONFIDENTIAL STOP MYCROFT HOLMES FINAL STOP

--

**Telephone message taken by Mrs. Cooper (the Doctor being in with twin hellions at the time):**

Cottage lost a few roofing shingles in high winds but is otherwise in same condition as when housekeeper left it. Mr. Holmes will have a deal of pruning and clipping to do to get rid of the weeds; hope he has since 1881 gained some knowledge of practical gardening.

Regards,

Harold Stackhurst

--

**_Daily Telegraph,_ August 3, 1914, headline and cover story:**

COUNTRY INVADED BY GERMAN TROOPS (2)

* * *

(1) RAMC – Royal Army Medical Corps

(2) _The First Casualty_ by Philip Knightley


	2. Chapter 2

**Excerpt from the pocket notebook of Dr. John H. Watson:**

News vendor was hawking papers outside the courtroom when I entered just now. Apparently the _Daily Telegraph_'s informant in Berlin scooped every paper in town with the news that the Germans have sent scouting units into Belgian territory. We all knew it was only a matter of time, but still…I suppose this indicates a state of war between Germany and France, all but the formalities having been completed when France mobilised Saturday.

Ironic, that Britain shall probably be going to the aid of her traditional enemy in this war to end all wars. Were the situation not too grave for such, I should wish to laugh at the dramatic possibilities.

How I would love to be young again, to be a war correspondent in such a volatile situation like this Granville Fortescue chap is! (1)

--

**Fragments from the desk of Mr. Mycroft Holmes:**

**--**

MYCROFT HOLMES WHITEHALL LONDON STOP PLEASE TELL ME YOUR BROTHER WILL BE OFF THE CONTINENT WHEN IT EXPLODES STOP JOHN WATSON FINAL STOP

--

**Memorandum **

Mr. Mycroft Holmes

Have received no reply from the German Government regarding the requested assurance of continued Belgian neutrality. If this rumour in the _Telegraph _is accurate, Britain shall be considered in a state of war by tomorrow night.

Meet with the Foreign Office at 3 p.m. to discuss measures.

--

Wilkins -

Find me some aspirin and bicarbonate of soda before two o'clock this afternoon.

- MH

--

**Secure telephone message taken by Wilkins (Mr. Mycroft Holmes being at his second sandwich of the morning at the time), after being decoded in under three minutes by Mr. Holmes:**

Received message re: ultimatum possible tomorrow. Arriving Harwich tonight. Mission completed by tomorrow nine p.m. at latest. No further official contact until mission accomplished.

Regards,  
Altamont

--

**Fragments from the desk of Dr. John Watson:**

**--**

DR JOHN WATSON 2122 QUEEN ANNE STREET LONDON STOP SHERLOCK HAS BEEN IN BRITAIN FOR OVER A WEEK NOW STOP MORE THAN THAT I CANNOT DIVULGE STOP PATIENCE DOCTOR STOP MYCROFT HOLMES FINAL STOP

--

Lewis's Medical and Scientific Library  
136 Gower Street, W.C.  
August 2, 1914

Dear Sir:

The purpose of this letter is to inform you that the items you requested:

_1. Blood Pressure_  
Francis Faust

_2. History of the Prison Psychoses_  
Paul H. Nitsche and Karl Wilmanns

are now available for perusal at your convenience.

--

Dr. Watson ~

Thank you very much for your assistance in the inquest; terribly sorry the thing took so long. I ran into our old colleague Lestrade the other evening at a café in the Strand; he said if you insist on re-enlisting look him up before you're sent off (I shan't repeat what he _called_ you for doing so, you know how the old man is these days). Did you know his youngest son volunteered in the RAMC – an orderly, I believe?

Any word from Mr. Holmes, Doctor?

~ S. Hopkins

--

**Invoice**

Two [2] author's copies of _A Practical Handbook of Bee Culture, with Some Observations upon the Segregation of the Queen_

--

Dr. Watson –

A Dr. Hugh Paynter called regarding your advertisement about the lease of your practice for the duration of your absence. Will call again this evening after consulting hours.

- Mrs. Cooper

--

**Excerpt from the pocket notebook of Mr. Mycroft Holmes:**

Germany has declared war on France. Bloody marvelous. Still no word from the German government. The Premiere is fit to be tied and the Foreign Office not much better. Surely they saw the signs for the last year and especially the last few months?

--

**Fragments from the desk of Mr. Mycroft Holmes:**

--

- Ready passports for ambassador Sir E. Goschen; must be sent to Berlin tomorrow if state of war is declared. (2)

- Inform Foreign Office that VonBork will be in custody by tomorrow evening (and good riddance to him).

- Decide whether I shall embrace or throttle my brother when next I see him. Perhaps both, in that order.

- Call ahead to Diogenes to have dinner prepared and waiting, for the sole hour I shall spend _not_ in this office tonight. If all hell is about to break loose I am not piecing the Empire back together on an empty stomach.

--

**Memorandum**

Wilkins. Where the devil are my aspirins?

* * *

_(1) The First Casualty_ by Philip Knightley

_(2) The Guardian, _August 5, 1914


	3. Chapter 3

_A small disclaimer, in case anyone has caught or will catch this discrepancy:_

_For some reason I've been laboring under the impression that LAST happened on the very eve of the war; upon checking a detail in LAST today I realised it was actually set on August 2, not August 4, 1914. However; one, it's a bit late to change this now, and two, LAST is so riddled with plot holes and inconsistencies anyway that I think I'm entitled to add another small one, at least until I can go back and fix the dates._

**

* * *

**

**Fragments from the desk of Mr. Mycroft Holmes:**

**--**

**Memorandum**

Wilkins –

Advise me instantly regarding developments as they happen today. I want no more surprises as the one this morning with the invasion of Belgium. Another failure to inform me of something of that magnitude will result in your immediate dismissal. Am I clear?

- MH

--

**Re: Memorandum**

Mr. Holmes –

Clear as crystal, as usual, sir. But with all due respect, sir, you had fallen asleep at your desk around two this morning. The Germans would not have stopped the invasion had I woken you two hours earlier, and you would have been no happier than you are now.

- W

--

**Re: Re: Memorandum**

Wilkins –

Shut up, there's a good fellow. I have seen the _Times_ and the _Daily Mirror_; what opinion have the other papers taken on the upcoming Parliament session?

- MH

--

**Re: Re: Re: Memorandum**

Mr. Holmes –

Remember your blood pressure, sir. Most of the other papers are wavering in the typical fashion, hoping military involvement will not be necessary. Talk about a dream-castle in the clouds.

The Premiere wishes to meet with you as soon as you have breakfasted, if not before; apparently Belgium has voted unanimously to defend against the invasion. God help them.

Shall I have some tea sent up?

- W

--

**Memorandum**

Mr. Mycroft Holmes

Reached Lord Kitchener; has accepted War Ministry. His Majesty to address Parliament this morning; your presence required.

--

**Re: Re: Re: Re: Memorandum**

Wilkins –

Hang the tea; get me some coffee and breakfast whilst I run home and change. And stop using your inkwell as a paperweight; the imprint of it upon my documents both irks and distracts me.

- MH

--

**Telephone message taken by retired detective inspector Giles Lestrade's maidservant (the good fellow taking a nap at the time):**

Have you heard from the Doctor today? Was supposed to meet the man for luncheon, and he called to cancel with absolutely no explanation. Sounded rather excited to me, and surely not over enlisting. What the devil?

- S. Hopkins

--

**Telegram to Inspector Stanley Hopkins:**

STANLEY HOPKINS SCOTLAND YARD LONDON STOP HAVE HEARD NOTHING STOP GIVEN THE SITUATION IT IS NO GREAT DEDUCTION TO GUESS SOMETHINGS UP WITH MR HOLMES IS IT STOP DON'T COUNT ON SEEING HIM UNTIL TOMORROW STOP G LESTRADE FINAL STOP

--

**Fragments from the desk of Dr. John H. Watson:**

--

Dr. Watson –

Mrs. Barnicot and Mr. Jonas-Frankson called; are not happy about your canceling appointments this afternoon.

- Mrs. Cooper

--

Mrs. Cooper –

Those are two patients Dr. Paynter can have and welcome to them. Hypochondriacs as they are should be ashamed of themselves, given that this time next week there will be hundreds of young men in actual need of medical services.

- JW

--

- Fill Ford with petrol

- Take bee handbook

- Locate and clean revolver

- _Calm down,_ else all London will know something's up

--

**Telephone message taken by Mrs. Cooper (the Doctor being in the lumber-room locating his firearm at the time):**

Lady Heathring wishes to know if you can see her this afternoon for an emergency regarding her asthma.

--

Mrs. Cooper –

Call Lady Heathring back and inform her I shan't be in town until tomorrow, if then. Send her to another physician if it is that much of an emergency. Have you any idea where my gun oil is?

- JW

--

DR JOHN WATSON 2122 QUEEN ANNE STREET LONDON STOP HOPKINS FEATHERS RUFFLED REGARDING CANCELED LUNCHEON STOP QUITE AMUSING ACTUALLY STOP GIVE MY REGARDS TO OUR MUTUAL ACQUAINTANCE STOP BE CAREFUL DOCTOR STOP G LESTRADE FINAL STOP

--

Dr. Watson –

Which physician? I believe, sir, you stored it in the bottom left drawer of the hall chest, last I saw it. Your RAMC papers came in the post this morning, I believe; I set them on the hall table for you.

- Mrs. Cooper

--

Mrs. Cooper –

Thank you. Any of them; I shan't have her much longer as a patient anyhow and besides I have other matters to attend to. You might even call Paynter and see if he wishes to begin earlier than we discussed last night. Now I must be off.

- JW

--

**Telegram carefully folded into inside pocket of Dr. John Watson's jacket:**

MEET ME AT CHANCERY'S HOTEL DULONG STREET HARWICH THREE THIS AFTERNOON STOP BRING YOUR MOTORCAR STOP PROMISE SHARED GRANDE FINALE TO YOUR MOST IMPORTANT LITERARY MASTERPIECE YET STOP SECRECY STILL VITAL STOP BEFORE YOU ASK AM PERFECTLY FINE SAVE ANTICIPATING YOUR COMPANY DEAR CHAP STOP H FINAL STOP


	4. Chapter 4

_I've been in the middle of a couple large projects for my church and school, and so have not written a word in nearly a week; a snow day today allowed time to actually write a bit, so here we are. All sources, unless named specifically, are taken from various WWI timelines both online and in history textbooks._

* * *

**Fragments from the desk of Mr. Mycroft Holmes:**

--

**Memorandum**

Mr. Mycroft Holmes

United States has proclaimed neutrality. Still no reply from German government. Prepare for a state of war existing as of 11 p.m. tonight.

--

Wilkins –

Has there been any word from my brother?

- MH

--

Mr. Holmes –

None, sir. But the Doctor is not answering his telephone; his housekeeper says he is out of the city until further notice.

Your aspirins are in that pill-box upon your desk, sir.

-W

--

**Memorandum**

Mr. Mycroft Holmes  
August 4, 1914  
7:00 p.m.

A state of war has been declared between Great Britain and Germany. German government has been given until 11 p.m. for satisfactory answer. Goschen has been sent passport and told to leave Berlin.

Kitchener  
Secretary of War

--

**Fragments from the desk of Stanley Hopkins:**

--

**Memorandum**

Inspector Stanley Hopkins  
August 4, 1914  
7 p.m.

Crowd gathering outside Buckingham Palace; Royal Family to appear at 8 sharp. Designate men for crowd control and keep the chaos down after appearance; His Majesty will be conducting meetings all evening in the Palace.

--

Inspector –

Have received word from Whitehall to expect a high-security prisoner in the early hours of the morning. What do you think of that?

- Sgt. Cummings

--

Cummings –

I think it's about time Sherlock Holmes got back to London. The world's about to explode, and the man's running about like a chap of thirty playing a dangerous game that should be left to the younger generation. Honestly.

Notify Mr. Holmes at Whitehall the moment the three of them arrive, and for heaven's sake keep your mouth shut until then.

- S. Hopkins

--

**Reservation on the books of Claridge's Hotel, London**

Suite 209 – Single  
Holmes, Sherlock  
Pd.

--

**Notes scribbled on a paper napkin marked Chancery's Hotel (the Doctor having forgotten his pocket notebook in the excitement):**

- Chicago for seven months

- Irish secret society in Buffalo for six months

- Trouble with the law at Skibbareen (where the devil is Skibbareen?)

- Finally caught the attention of one of this German's subordinates

- Capture of the mastermind imminent tonight

- That horrible goatee is deucedly distracting; I can scarcely stand to look at the man. And that accent! I believe he's purposely making a hash of the King's English, just to see me cringe. Same old Holmes.

--

**Fragments from the desk of Mr. Mycroft Holmes:**

Sir –

Mr. Asquith and Mr. Kitchener would like to see you in a half-hour, ten-thirty precisely, before the declaration is made public. Have you eaten?

-W

--

Wilkins –

No, but there is not time now. Is the crowd still contained outside the Palace?

-MH

--

Mr. Holmes –

Yes, quite contained. Inspector Hopkins of Scotland Yard assures me that all is under control and they await the arrival of the promised agent from Mr. Altamont. You've fifteen minutes, sir.

-W

--

**Excerpt from the diary of Dr. John H. Watson:**

Holmes has been in that house for nearly a half-hour – I cannot help but fear if after these two years of living a farce, perhaps he has been found out at last. Granted, I have never seen him act to such perfection and assume a part so thoroughly; I should never have known him when he sat down at the table this afternoon, were it not that I could recognise those eyes of his anywhere. I suppose if he could keep up such a charade for two years, I should not be fearing for his safety in the climactic moments of said charade.

And yet I still worry. What is another half-hour of such, after two years, though?

He was, I believe, glad to see me, for I have rarely seen such a wide smile from the man or heard such a resoundingly happy greeting light up his face as it did this afternoon. It was good to see that he was indeed well, after two years living heaven only knows where doing heaven only knows what; his brother has only been able to give me sporadic information regarding his health and whereabouts and it has nigh driven me to distraction. Thank heaven he has returned safely, and with information that may change the initial tide of this war to end all wars. I am deucedly proud of him.

I must remember to tell him so before I break the news that I believe it is now my turn to serve my country…

--

**News headline: **

_**Daily Mirror **_  
**August 4, 1914 **  
**11:00 p.m**_**.**_

GREAT BRITAIN DECLARES WAR ON GERMANY (1)

* * *

(1) firstworldwar . com, Primary Documents


	5. Chapter 5

**News headline:**

_Daily Express _  
August 5, 1914

ENGLAND EXPECTS THAT EVERY MAN WILL DO HIS DUTY (1)

--

**Fragments from the desk of Mr. Mycroft Holmes:**

**Memorandum**

Mr. Mycroft Holmes  
10:00 a.m.

Situation grave. Meeting with War Council at 4:00 p.m. Prepare for long, grueling war.

Kitchener  
Secretary of State for War

--

MR. MYCROFT HOLMES WHITEHALL LONDON STOP VONBORK IN CUSTODY STOP PAPERS DELIVERED BY POLICE MESSENGER WITHIN THE HOUR STOP WILL BE AT CLARIDGES DO NOT DISTURB UNLESS EMERGENCY UNTIL AFTERNOON STOP REGARDS BROTHER STOP S FINAL STOP

--

**Memorandum**

Mr. Holmes –

You really should go home and get some rest, sir.

-W

--

**Re: Memorandum**

Wilkins –

How many times have I told you not to use official memorandum forms to make personal notes?

-MH

--

**Re: Re: Memorandum**

Mr. Holmes –

With all due respect, sir, it is the only way I can get your attention these last few days. Shall I call you a cab?

-W

--

**Notice:**

Mr. Sherlock Holmes  
Claridge's Hotel, London  
Suite 209

Sir:

We have had more than one complaint regarding the volume of the argument in your room last evening. Please see that this disturbance does not make a second occurrence.

Thank you.

- J.T. Breckenridge, Management

--

**Excerpt from the pocket notebook inscribed John Altamont:**

I am going to kill him. What the devil is the man _thinking_? Selflessness and patriotism can be taken too far. There are five military hospitals in London alone that will be operational within three months, and yet the man has been asked to be sent onto the Continent instead of staying on safe soil. He could be killed, for the love of heaven!

What am I going to _do_?

--

**Memorandum**

Inspector:

What the devil are we supposed to do with this German chap?

I say, did you _see_ Mr. Holmes last night?

-Sgt. Cummings

--

**Re: Memorandum**

I don't know yet; Mr. Holmes of Whitehall's secretary said he's been in Cabinet meetings all day. That figures, I suppose.

Yes, I did, for about two minutes. I have to say the beard is rather frightening.

Bring in a pot of strong Darjeeling, there's a good fellow?

-SH

**--**

**Telephone message taken by Wilkins (Mr. Holmes being in with the War Council at the time):**

Inspector Hopkins wants to know if we are going to send VonBork back to Germany? (Please say no, sir.)

--

**Excerpt from the diary of Dr. John Watson:**

Holmes was not happy at all when I told him the news; though he already knew I was considering enlistment (from his brother, I assume), hearing it definitively from me was obviously a shock and not a pleasant one. I think he thought when he returned that perhaps the world would go to pieces around us but leave us alone while it did so. Certainly he seemed to think that the two of us would go back to our former lives.

But I cannot in good faith stand by and allow a younger, naïve and innocent, man go blindly into this war to end all wars, when I am physically able to take his place. One man is but one man; but still that one is one that will not have to endure what I already have.

I attempted to explain that and my other reasons to him on the drive back, but he was so quiet and perfectly calm I could tell he was on the verge of losing his composure, shattered as it was by the ending of a drama far larger, more dangerous, and more stressful than any case he had ever encountered. And despite his insistence that both of us are just as we were in the old days, neither of us will see our fifties again.

Thankfully the outburst was delayed until after we had safely dumped VonBork at the Yard, shaken off the eager policemen, and made our way to Claridge's in the early morning light, where he finally exploded in a veritable storm of recrimination and anger that I know was not really directed at me but at the world in general that is being so foolish and heartless, going to mass murder each other despite everyone's efforts – including his – to avert the tragedy.

He is asleep now, absolutely exhausted from his long charade and the limp reaction of the evening's events, but I cannot do the same.

And that is probably a condition I should accustom myself to all over again.

* * *

(1) http://news. bbc. co. uk/1/hi/uk/3532588. stm


	6. Chapter 6

**Fragments from the desk of Mr. Mycroft Holmes:**

**Memorandum**

Mr. Mycroft Holmes  
August 6, 1914  
10:00 a.m.

Liege being bombed by zeppelins. British Expeditionary Force reduced to four units by War Council in preparation for possible invasion of Britain. Inform forces to reach France beginning August 9.

Kitchener  
Secretary of War

--

**Re: Memorandum**

Lord Kitchener  
August 6, 1914  
10:55 a.m.

Sir:

You are aware that those highly trained forces will not last more than a few months? Exactly what do you propose to do about the lack of trained soldiers? Mass conscription?

I must also speak to you today regarding the state of affairs in Africa; the world goes on despite a third of it attempting to destroy the other third.

-MH

--

**Memorandum**

Mr. Holmes –

The Germans have reached the Luxembourg border, at Longwy. I've sent for those maps you requested, sir, and marked the areas accordingly. For now it looks as though we have a Central Front and a Belgian Front, perhaps smaller division could be called the Western and Eastern Fronts as well. Lord willing the latter two at least will not grow larger than they are.

-W

--

**Re: Memorandum**

Wilkins –

Do not count on it. France is no better prepared for several years' worth of fighting than we are. Install another telephone – two if possible – in here today; I shall need them. And bring up a pot of strong coffee.

-MH

--

**Re: Re: Memorandum**

Mr. Holmes –

Years' worth? You really think it will come to that? Do you also want a personal telegraph set up in the corner as you mentioned last week? Have you gotten the deportation papers prepared for VonBork yet?

-W

--

MR MYCROFT HOLMES WHITEHALL LONDON STOP CAN YOU TELL ME WHEN THE RAMC WILL BE MOBILIZED STOP WHEN WILL I BE DEBRIEFED ON MISSION STOP S FINAL STOP

--

**Re: Re: Re: Memorandum**

Wilkins –

It will, you may as well get used to the idea. Three at least, though Russia's entering the war may hasten that end; at least Austria will be occupied with them and not Belgium for a while at any rate. The States are still proclaiming neutrality, of course, and who can blame them.

Yes, and yes. They are in that outgoing file of post; take them down to the office for the final signatures, there's a good fellow.

And send for my brother around four this evening, when I return from the War Office.

-MH

--

**Memorandum**

Mr. Mycroft Holmes  
August 6, 1914

Sir:

Wire immediately to inform acceptance of Canada's troops. Heaven knows we need them.

Holmes, I need you to decide mathematically how to balance and position the number of Australia, New Zealand, and Canada troops in addition to our own, keeping in mind this will rapidly grow worse and we have not a larger BEF than has already been deployed. Conscription will be necessary. Call me immediately in the Council offices when you have a generalization of numbers.

I also need you to contact and work out with Belgium and France where to begin assembling our forces, hopefully without Germany's knowledge; I need not remind you that secrecy may at present be our most powerful weapon.

Africa's state of affairs can and will have to wait, at least until our forces are mobilized.

Kitchener

--

**Fragments from the desk of Stanley Hopkins:**

**Memorandum**

Inspector –

Mr. Holmes of Whitehall says we must deport VonBork back to Berlin. Papers just received from Whitehall messenger.

-Sgt. Cummings

--

INSPECTOR HOPKINS NEW SCOTLAND YARD STOP MY APOLOGIES FOR CANCELATION STOP WILL LUNCHEON TOMORROW WORK FOR YOUR SCHEDULE STOP JOHN WATSON FINAL STOP

--

**Telephone messages taken by desk clerk:**

Claridge's Hotel  
August 6, 1914  
10:17 a.m.

Mr. Holmes:

Mr. Mycroft Holmes of Whitehall, London, requests your presence in his office at 4:35 this evening for important meeting. Asks if you would like to dine afterwards at the Diogenes Club.

--

Claridge's Hotel  
August 6, 1914  
2:45 p.m.

Mr. Holmes:

A Mr. Harold Stackhurst called, wishing to know if you plan to be returning to Sussex this weekend; if not, he needs to board up the windows of the cottage for an approaching Channel storm.

--

**Fragments from the desk of Dr. John H. Watson, M.D.:**

DR JOHN WATSON 2122 QUEEN ANNE STREET LONDON STOP MUST MEET WITH MYCROFT FOR DEBRIEFING TONIGHT STOP WISHES MY PRESENCE AFTERWARDS STOP WAIT UP FOR ME STOP SH FINAL STOP

--

Dr. Watson,

Dr. Paynter has decided to take your lease. Will arrive tomorrow evening after hours with paperwork.

-Mrs. Cooper

--

**Excerpt from the diary of Dr. John Watson:**

I've received my assignment; it looks as if with the mobilization of the BEF so too is preparing the RAMC. It appears they will be sending me eventually (after forces are assembled in France and deployed from there) with a division into the vicinity of Antwerp, where we will join with the Belgian units around that Flemish area; more of a preparatory stationing safely behind our own lines than any real action, which I cannot say I am completely unhappy with.

Though judging from the reports, it appears the Germans are making rapid headway already, sweeping through Belgium, and the French forces are rather uneasy about the matter. I have a very sick feeling about the whole affair, though I suppose I should also grow accustomed to that.

Holmes is not going to be happy to find that I leave on the 14th for Southampton. I don't believe I have ever seen him so upset as he was the night before last; I hope his brother is able to help him a bit tonight.

--

**Fragments from the desk of Mr. Mycroft Holmes:**

**Memorandum**  
**URGENT**

Mr. Mycroft Holmes  
August 7, 1914  
9:02 a.m.

Germany now has Liege. Launch Expeditionary Forces immediately. Order to prepare for assembly sites in France.

Kitchener  
Secretary of War


	7. Chapter 7

_First of all, two big fat thank-yous to two (not big fat) special people:_

_1., Protector of the Gray Fortress, for helping me break through a very bad case of writer's block in general._

_2., Endgegner07, whose lovely art woke my muse for this story from its coma. Check the epic awesomeness out via the link in my profile._

_Thank you, thank you, thank you. --hugs--_

* * *

**Fragments from the desk of Mr. Mycroft Holmes:**

**Memorandum**

Mycroft Holmes  
August 8, 1914  
5:45 p.m.

Sir:

Fort Barchon has capitulated. Germany declares all Liege forts to have been taken. Confirm or disprove this rumor immediately.

Kitchener  
Secretary of War

--

**Memorandum**

Wilkins –

1. Re: attached Memorandum. Take care of this and inform Kitchener accordingly.

2. Inform the War Office that Berthelot was told by King Albert that the majority of German forces are going to strike at Flanders. Idiot seems rather unconcerned about the affair; Antwerp is too close to that area for comfort and our troops will be right in the thick of it if the rumor is well-founded.

3. Have the EF reached the Continent safely?

4. I need those telephones installed today. How am I to keep up with matters if I cannot communicate in privacy, without every gadabout in the War Office tying up the wires?

-MH

--

**Re: Memorandum**

Mr. Holmes –

The Expeditionary Forces arrived safely. The 'phones are being installed this evening after hours.

Remember your blood pressure, sir.

-W

--

**Excerpt from the diary of Dr. John H. Watson:**

It was after midnight when Holmes finally got back from seeing his brother last night. He let himself in with his key – I'd forgotten I had given it to him, to think he carried it with him for two years abroad! – and surprised me as I was packing up my personal belongings in my consulting room. I doubt seriously that Dr. Paynter would appreciate a picture of Holmes on his consulting-desk or case notes stuffed in all the drawers of said desk.

Unfortunately, my friend looked rather sick at the sight of me packing away all those many items, for he stood in the doorway and watched silently for several disconsolate moments before slowly moving into the room and helping, reaching up for the books I could not reach without standing on a chair, due to this bad arm of mine.

When he handed them to me, his hands were like ice, and it is the middle of August. I sighed and took them from him, placing them in the last box and then dusting my hands off. We danced around the issues at hand for several minutes, making small talk (something neither of us have ever been overly adept at).

Then he asked if I knew yet when I was leaving.

And upon his face when I told him in six days, the 14th, I saw what had to be a mirror of my grief and shock that night two years ago when he told me he was leaving the next day for America. Poor fellow, he was not expecting his return to reality to be quite so harsh. His eyes…I cannot forget his eyes when I told him, and I doubt I ever shall. He is too strong, has gone through too much in his lifetime, to be so afraid of something as I could see he was.

I was more touched than concerned when he, rather sadly, asked if he could spend the night here instead of returning to Claridge's, despite the fact that he had already paid for the room there. I am glad he did so, for his dreams were scarcely less disturbing than my own.

But we both know the work is far from done; only beginning, rather. I hope to heaven this war will not last for many months or, God forbid, years.

--

**Fragments from the desk of Mr. Mycroft Holmes:**

**Memorandum**  
**URGENT**

Mr. Mycroft Holmes  
August 8,1914  
10:05 p.m.

Sir:

As you predicted, the situation in Africa has unfortunately grown nearly beyond our control. You shall meet with me and with Lord Kitchener in one hour's time to discuss the matter.

~H. Asquith

--

Mr. Holmes –

Erm…sir? Are you aware you have a meeting with the Prime Minister in a quarter of an hour?

-W

--

Wilkins –

Yes, of course I am aware of it! Why else do you think I have been making notes over the situation in Africa for the last hour and a half?

-MH

--

Mr. Holmes –

I refilled your bottle of aspirins.

-W

--

**Fragments from the wastepaper basket under the writing-desk of Dr. John Watson:**

_My Dear Watson,_

_I am beginning this letter now, in hopes that I may be able to finish it in six days' time._

_--_

_My Dear Watson,_

_I am writing this now, so that I shall have had time to phrase things properly and in logical sequence in the time remaining before you –_

_--_

_My Dear Watson,_

_By the time you are reading this, you shall probably be on the train for Southampton, perhaps you are even on the Continent –_

_--_

_My Dear Friend,_

_I have no doubt as you read this epistle, your thoughts are probably upon your duty at hand, rather than the meandering ramblings of an old man –_

_--_

_Dear heaven, I can't_ do _this._

* * *

To be continued


	8. Chapter 8

**Fragments from the desk of Mr. Mycroft Holmes:**

**Memorandum**

Mr. Mycroft HolmesAugust 10, 19148:07 a.m.

Sir:

I am sorry to start your morning this way, but the French forces were forced back from Mulhouse less than an hour ago.

WilkinsSecretary to the Most Indispensable Man in the Empire

P.S. Shall I send for some strong coffee?

--

**Re: Memorandum**

Wilkins –

Very funny, if accurate.

Yes, immediately. Have we heard from Southampton; are the troop trains running to schedule?

-MH

--

**Re: Re: Memorandum**

Mr. Holmes –

I will, we have, and they are.

-W

--

**Re: Re: Re: Memorandum**

Wilkins –

You really must learn to curb that verbosity.

-MH

--

**Re: Re: Re: Re: Memorandum**

Mr. Holmes –

I shall endeavour to be briefer next time, sir. Your brother called, by the way, but characteristically refused to leave a message for you.

-W

--

**Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Memorandum**

Wilkins –

Thank heaven for small favours. Bring up some toast with the coffee; I've been doing paper work for three hours this morning already.

-MH

--

**Crumpled sheets of hotel notepaper marked Claridge's, London:**

_My Dear Watson,_

_As a writer you no doubt will sympathise with an inability to express what one wishes to –_

_--_

_My Dear Watson,_

_I believe this is the twenty-seventh time I have attempted to complete this letter, but as you know I have never been adept at the art of communication when it involves more than logical trains of thought. I –_

_--_

_Dear Watson,_

_What in the name of all that is sensible are you __**thinking**__? Have you entirely lost that previously cloying care for my blood pressure and well-being? I swear, if you –_

_--_

Perhaps I shall just send a telegram. If that.

--

**Fragments from the desk of Dr. John Watson:**

DR JOHN WATSON 2122 QUEEN ANNE STREET LONDON STOP HEARD YOU ARE TO LEAVE US NEXT WEEK STOP DO PLEASE MAKE SURE YOU COME BY THE YARD TO SAY GOODBYE SIR STOP S. HOPKINS FINAL STOP

--

Mrs. Cooper –

Have you any idea why half of my stash of writing paper has vanished from my desk?

-JW

--

Doctor –

I was forced to empty the wastepaper basket this morning, because it was overflowing onto the floor from the amount of paper in it. I assumed you had been writing all night again?

A Mr. Lestrade called and wished to invite you to dinner this evening at eight, sir.

-Mrs. Cooper

--

G LESTRADE 459 WEST BARLOW STREET LONDON ACCEPT INVITATION WITH PLEASURE MANY THANKS STOP J WATSON FINAL STOP

--

_Watson,_

_I thought you were going to look me up before you were shipped out, old man? Can't your Mr. Holmes let go of you for a few minutes at least? Do try, m'dear fellow. This weekend, join me for a drink or something?_

_-H. Stamford_

--

DR JOHN WATSON 2122 QUEEN ANNE STREET LONDON STOP WHEN MAY I BEGIN TO MOVE MY THINGS IN STOP H. PAYNTER FINAL STOP

--

**Note affixed to the door of Dr. John Watson's consulting-room:**

9.16 p.m.

Watson. Where the devil are you? I have stopped by three times this evening. Call me at Mycroft's apartment when you get in.

-SH

P.S. Please?


	9. Chapter 9

**Fragments from the desk of Mr. Mycroft Holmes:**

**Memorandum**

Mr. Mycroft HolmesAugust 11, 191412:25 p.m.

Sir:

1. King Albert has refused to link forces with the French; insists upon remaining near Antwerp. Mr. Asquith is fit to be tied.

2. Mr. Haig has informed His Majesty that he doubts the competence of Sir John French. (1) What course of action do you suggest for countering and disproving or proving this?

KitchenerSecretary of War

--

MR MYCROFT HOLMES WHITEHALL LONDON STOP VONBORK SAFELY BACK IN BERLIN STOP AMBASSADORS SAFELY BACK IN ENGLAND FINAL STOP

--

**Telephone message taken by Wilkins (Mr. Holmes having taken a short break due to frustration with trying to work the private telegraph):**

Mr. Holmes:

Mr. Asquith requests your presence at a top-secret and classified meeting this afternoon regarding the "Room 40" project. (2)

Ha, _requests_. He does have a sense of humor, does he not, sir?

And you do know that banging the telegraph module onto the table with that amount of force cannot be good on the instrument?

-W

--

**Memorandum****URGENT**

Mr. Mycroft HolmesAugust 11, 19144:45 p.m.

Sir:

Austria began invasion of Poland last evening.

Wilkins

--

**Re: Memorandum**

Wilkins:

Lovely. Between that meeting with Mr. Asquith and this paperwork, I shan't have time to file that stack of reports; think you could manage that this evening before you leave?

-MH

--

MR MYCROFT HOLMES WHITEHALL LONDON STOP CANNOT LOCATE YOUR BROTHER STOP ATTEMPTED TO CALL HIM AT YOUR APARTMENT LAST NIGHT RECEIVED NO ANSWER STOP ANY IDEA WHERE HE MIGHT BE I AM DEEPLY CONCERNED STOP J WATSON FINAL STOP

--

**Fragments from the desk of Dr. John Watson:**

**Telephone message taken by Mrs. Cooper (the Doctor seeing to one of few remaining patients at the time):**

Dr. Watson:

Mr. Mycroft Holmes is returning your call of late last night, sir, along with your telegram of this morning. Says his brother is acting strangely, left around midnight rather out-of-sorts, and he fell asleep soon after and so did not hear your ring.

-Mrs. Cooper

--

_Dr. John Watson__2122 Queen Anne Street, London__August 11, 1914_

_Dear Sir:_

_  
I regret to hear that we shall be losing you and your contributions for the next few months, or longer as the case may be. Please rest assured that we look forward to your return and will gladly accept any and all manuscripts from you at your convenience in future months._

_Very sincerely,_

_James Backhouse, Assistant Editor_Strand Magazine

--

**Excerpt from the diary of Dr. John Watson:**

I cannot seem to get hold of Holmes; he is acting very peculiarly. Left me a note on my door last night telling me to call him when I returned. I did so, just after midnight, but he had left his brother's apartment. He checked out of Claridge's yesterday afternoon – where on earth did he spend the night? Or did he spend it prowling aimlessly around the city?

He has not attempted to contact me today, either. Something is not right. I know he does not deal with change or loss well at all, but this is rather worrisome; and I have not the time to track him down in a metropolis this size.

--

DR JOHN WATSON 2122 QUEEN ANNE STREET LONDON STOP SHALL BEGIN MOVING THINGS TOMORROW EVENING IF CONVENIENT FOR YOU STOP H PAYNTER FINAL STOP

--

**Excerpt from the diary of Mr. Sherlock Holmes:**

I could stand the sight of London and all its memories no longer and so retreated to more familiar ground. My cottage remained in fairly good condition, if a bit musty with disuse and slightly battered from two years of sea-storms.

From where I sit on the cliffs now, I can see over the Channel, which is reflecting the sun in a blinding display of false cheerfulness.

The Channel. Soon it will be filled with mines and ships and soldiers. One of the latter in particular makes me physically ill to think of. I should know, after dealing with the military knowledge for two years, what exact horrors this war will entail. The curse of a vivid imagination is that one cannot simply turn off the flow of mental images and conjured scenarios like water running from a tap.

How easily just one thing could go wrong!

This is not a great game, this is not a case – this is not something I can control, not even a little. This is a _war_, and thousands – tens and dozens of thousands – of men _die_ in war, and are simply buried in barely-marked and barely respectfully adequate graves, lives and souls expended like so much weaponry in such a battle, without a thought for the shattered lives and hearts who remain behind.

Dead, alone and in most cases unremarked and probably unremembered.

The finality, and the ease with which it can – I nearly said _will_, God help me! – be accomplished sickens me.

I am not certain I can stand this, not for years to come. Watson thinks it may not come to years, but I know better, from what I saw of the German preparations for this horrible conflict. I do realise that the sacrifice is necessary for the sake of all we stand for – but that knowledge does not make the realisation, that the greatest sacrifice of all is a rather stark and horrible possibility, easier to bear.

And the fact that I have just admitted such, even in the pages of a private journal that no one shall ever see, is nearly as frightening as my dark thoughts. I cannot ever remember having felt so utterly helpless. And hopeless.

What am I to do?

--

**Fragments from the desk of Dr. John Watson:**

DR JOHN WATSON 2122 QUEEN ANNE STREET LONDON STOP HAVE A FEELING HE DID NOT INFORM YOU HE WAS COMING TO SUSSEX TO CHECK ON COTTAGE STOP IF NOT REST ASSURED HE IS ON THE DOWNS STOP REGARDS AND DO TAKE CARE DOCTOR STOP H STACKHURST FINAL STOP

--

(1) http: // cnparm . home . texas . net / Wars / Marne / Marne02 . htm

(2) Many thanks to Pompey for reminding me of this; more to come.


	10. Chapter 10

**Fragments from the desk of Dr. John Watson:**

_Dr. John Watson_  
_2122 Queen Anne Street, London_  
_August 12, 1914_

**Notice**  
_Re: Change of Beneficiary _

_Doctor Watson: _

_Regarding your request that your will and testament be changed, I was more than happy to slightly repay an old debt that I owe both of you. I have completed the necessary alterations to the documents, naming Mr. Sherlock Holmes of Fulworth, Sussex, as sole beneficiary after your previously named charities. Documents will be ready for your inspection at our scheduled appointment tomorrow morning. Please do let me know if I may be of further assistance to you._

_Your sincere servant,_

_J. H. McFarlane_  
_Graham and McFarlane, Solicitors (1, 2)_

--

Dr. Watson –

I have packed your overnight bag and left it beside the door for your convenience. Are you quite certain you wish to travel on that awful train, in this heat, all the way to Sussex?

- Mrs. Cooper

--

DR JOHN WATSON 2122 QUEEN ANNE STREET LONDON STOP HAVE MADE ALL PREPARATIONS FOR MY OCCUPATION OF HOUSE STOP WHEN WOULD YOU LIKE TO MEET TO DISCUSS FINALIZATION OF DETAILS STOP H. PAYNTER FINAL STOP

--

**Fragments from the desk of Mr. Mycroft Holmes:**

**Memorandum**

Mr. Mycroft Holmes  
August 12, 1914

Sir:

Please do not forget about the War Council meeting with Lord Kitchener at 3:00 this afternoon. Shall I have a late dinner ordered for you, sir, or are you actually going to go home before nine today?

-Wilkins (3)

--

MR MYCROFT HOLMES STOP SURROUNDING LIEGE FORTS UNDER HEAVY BOMBARDMENT FROM GERMAN MORTARS STOP MAY EXPECT COMPLETE SURRENDER WITHIN TWENTY-FOUR HOURS STOP KITCHENER WAR OFFICE FINAL STOP (3)

--

**Re: Memorandum**

Wilkins –

With a Council meeting, I shall be lucky to be home before breakfast.

How the deuce do I send a reply telegram on this infernal machine?

-MH

--

**Fragments from the desk of Inspector Stanley Hopkins:**

STANLEY HOPKINS SCOTLAND YARD LONDON STOP DOCTOR WATSON LEAVING DAY AFTER TOMORROW STOP ANY IDEA WHERE HE OR MR HOLMES IS BOTH NOT ANSWERING TELEPHONES STOP G. LESTRADE FINAL STOP

--

Inspector –

Shall we be going to the station to see the Doctor off?

-Sgt. Cummings

--

**Excerpt from the diary of Mr. Sherlock Holmes:**

August 13  
3:15 a.m.

I cannot sleep.

Small wonder, either; I probably should grow accustomed to the fact as I foresee many such nights in the coming months…_years_, I should say and would were it not that the word itself would make me physically ill to think of all its horrible implications.

In some ways, he made it so much worse coming down here. How he discovered my presence here I've no idea (though I suspect I have Stackhurst to thank and murder for it), but he just came walking up the path to the cottage late this afternoon, carpetbag in hand and a thoroughly reproachful look for me.

I was perfectly fine, perfectly in control of my thoughts and all else in my life, until the thought struck me with a clamp of ice that it might possibly be the last time I should ever see his proud figure approaching my little cottage...to think that I might never walk along with the cliffs with him again, might never laugh as he failed to dodge the odd angry bee among the hives, might never again see and hear and feel a hundred and three things that had become all-important to me by their painful absence in this two-year hiatus of mine…

But I digress, and as I have only just regained a sense of control I shall not here compromise it.

No doubt he believes me to be running from reality, as I have unfortunately had a record of doing in the past. He is a fighter, I an escapist; and the roles are not so easily discarded this late in life. If only they could be so! What I would not give to remove that stubbornly patriotic streak engrained in his soul – but engrained so deeply that if it were removed he would no longer be the man he is, I well know.

That does not make things any easier.

I promised reluctantly to return to London with him tomorrow…this morning, rather, and to spend this last day in his company there. Much against my wishes, I might add. Here in the country, on the Downs, I could almost lull myself into thinking the whole nightmare is just that – a ghastly nightmare, and at any moment something will happen to bring me gratefully back to reality.

Unfortunately, my worst nightmares have now become no less terrifying than the corresponding reality.

I can barely believe we've less than thirty-six hours left. How can a man's world end in so short a time?

* * *

(1) _The Norwood Builder_ refers to McFarlane as the junior partner of this law firm, and I don't think it's too illogical to cross-reference him here.

(2) _The Lion's Mane_ refers to Fulworth as being the closest town along the beach by Holmes's cottage; as my knowledge of Sussex geography is sketchy, if a British reader has a more logical idea for the closest town to that area of the Downs, please tell me.

(3) http : // cnparm . home . texas . net / Wars / Marne / Marne02 . htm


	11. Chapter 11

**Fragments from the desk of Mr. Mycroft Holmes:**

**Memorandum**

Mr. Mycroft Holmes  
August 13, 1914  
10:03 a.m.

The Royal Flying Corps have begun deployment to France. I want progress reports every two hours until completion.

Kitchener  
Secretary of War

--

Wilkins –

Has my brother called at all today?

-MH

--

**Memorandum**

Mr. Mycroft Holmes  
August 13, 1914  
1:30 p.m.

Sir:

The Germans have Forts Pontisse, Chaudfontaine, and Embourg. Also Neufchateau in the Central Front. This looks very bad on all sides, does it not?

Wilkins

P.S. No, he has not. Shall I 'phone the Doctor's house again?

--

**Re: Memorandum**

Wilkins –

Lovely news on all sides. And frankly I do not much like the idea of France beginning an offensive at Lorraine tomorrow; it sounds rather too easy to be so simple. Unfortunately that is not my department.

No, leave him be. The Doctor ships out tomorrow and Sherlock will be a holy terror if his last day is interrupted. Let me know if he returns my message, however, as the powers that be are rather interested in hearing his answer.

And find me some more notepaper. Preferably some that is _not_ creased this time, there's a good fellow?

-MH

--

**Note delivered to retired Inspector Giles Lestrade:**

Lestrade,

Dr. Watson is leaving tomorrow; and since none of us can locate him or Mr. Holmes I imagine they don't want to be located. A few of us are going down to the station to see the Doctor off, if you'd like to join us.

And tell your good lad we are proud of him as well. When is he leaving?

S. Hopkins

--

**Excerpt from the diary of Mr. Sherlock Holmes:**

Am I so horrible if I wish this day were over?

Well, to be frightfully honest, only part of me wishes it were; the other half wishes it would continue for ages eternal, for the alternative is no more than a living nightmare.

It has been such a perfectly long morning, and as I am entirely unaccustomed to feeling as I do at present, a perfectly horrible one as well. We were forced to leave early from the cottage, as he informed me he had a meeting with a solicitor in London quite early. I was not aware that he had remained in contact with the young McFarlane fellow (not so young anymore, of course); but I was far more unaware that he was finalizing a will that would leave anything he possessed to me if…

I shan't finish it, I simply cannot and will not. Speaking the words might make them seem more true, or at least more possibly true. I simply won't do it.

Because I refuse to believe it might happen. Surely it would break some foundational law of Fate, for him to have survived one war already and many smaller ones in my company, only to lose this Great War? Surely not.

And while the rational part of my mind realises this faulty logic of mine is only so much bunk, the other parts know I must keep informing myself of this fantasy or else go mad from the reality of the possible potential of events.

The problem with a mind like mine, is that it has been trained to automatically sift through alternatives, weighing each and every one with painful clarity, and seeing the entire spectrum of possibilities with every waking moment. I shall go mad before a year is out if I cannot find something with which to occupy my mind.

And my heart.

How I wish the day were over so I need not keep up the pretense of enforced cheerfulness! This is hard enough on him without my going to pieces, to put it melodramatically, and so I have this morning performed the most brilliant acting job of my entire life in trying to lift his spirits as much as in me is.

And it is barely noon; he is in his consulting-room, going over books with the new physician who is to take over his practice.

All I have to say on the matter, is that this fellow had better take exceptional care of it so that Watson has something prosperous to return to if – heaven help me, what am I thinking?? _When. __When_ he comes back.

He _must_ come back.

--

**Fragments from the desk of Mr. Mycroft Holmes:**

**Memorandum**

Mr. Holmes –

The Germans have Lagarde but have been halted at Belfort. Small victories, eh?

-Wilkins

--

**Re: Memorandum**

Wilkins –

This is only the ninth day of the war, Wilkins. Small victories mean nothing now.

Get me immediate reports regarding the defensive preparations of Paris. If she falls, this is going to become ten times worse a hundred times as quickly.

-MH

--

**Memorandum**  
**URGENT**  
**CLASSIFIED**

Mr. Mycroft Holmes  
August 13, 1914  
10:00 p.m.

Holmes:

Any answer from your brother yet regarding his involvement in the "Room 40" project?

Ewing  
Director of Naval Education (1)

--

**Excerpt from the diary of Dr. John H. Watson, Royal Army Medical Corps**

Well, that is that. I have signed over my practice to the enterprising Dr. Hugh Paynter. He is a decent enough chap; professional, kind, and obviously knows what he is about. I rather think Holmes was pleased to see those qualities; he was giving the young fellow slightly rude glances when they first met this morning.

I am not quite sure he was expecting me to leave everything to him, if the worst were to happen, for he looked quite ill when he found out despite his obviously false efforts to keep up a pretense of lightheartedness. It is next to impossible to be so, and I wish he did not feel as if he had to try, for my sake. I shall be fine; this is not so much new to me and I shall be far too busy to think of anything but the men I shall encounter.

I am far more worried about him, for I well know what it means to be the one left behind to worry. Though he probably will never verbally admit it to a soul, he _is_ worried. And what's more, I can see it in his eyes – he is frightened. Badly. When I asked him if he could do a favour for me whilst I am away, to see that Mary's grave is kept clean and supplied with fresh flowers every month, I was deathly afraid he was going to break down right there in the taxi-cab.

I do hope he will be all right. I have not had a chance to further contact his brother after that letter last week, suggesting to him that he find Holmes something to do in my absence; I can only hope that Mycroft has not been too busy to think of some small and relatively safe assignment to keep my dear friend from slowly killing himself with worry.

I went back to the sitting-room after finishing with Paynter and found a note saying he needed some air and had left for a walk, that he would be back shortly so we could go to luncheon. Poor fellow, he looks so positively ill it makes my heart ache in sympathy for him.

I am going to miss him, dreadfully.

--

(1) _The European Powers in the First World_ _War_, by Spencer Tucker, Laura Matysek Wood, Justin D. Murphy


	12. Chapter 12

**Fragments from the desk of Mr. Mycroft Holmes:**

MR MYCROFT HOLMES LONDON STOP ARRIVED SAFELY IN FRANCE STOP J. FRENCH EXPEDITIONARY FORCES FINAL STOP

--

**Memorandum**

Mr. Mycroft Holmes  
August 14, 1914  
10:05 a.m.

Holmes:

What steps have been taken regarding the situation in Africa?

Kitchener

--

Sir –

I have those numbers regarding the first conscription (1) for you when you've the time to look at them.

- Wilkins

--

**Memorandum**  
10:47 a.m.

Wilkins –

Take care of this attached memorandum from Lord Kitchener. Type the reports and send them in as well. Put the conscription figures on my desk; I shall go over them and discuss measures with you later this evening, once I can get my brother to stop moping about like the world is ending.

How goes the Lorraine offensive?

-MH

--

**Re: Memorandum**

Mr. Holmes –

Done and done. Pardon me, sir, but…_isn't_ the world ending?

The Germans are, surprisingly, in retreat. I admit I never expected that. What do you make of it?

-Wilkins

--

MR. MYCROFT HOLMES LONDON STOP MAY I COME BY YOUR APARTMENT LATER THIS EVENING PERHAPS SIX O'CLOCK PLEASE BROTHER STOP S FINAL STOP

--

**Re: Re: Memorandum**

Wilkins –

Let us hope the world will still remain intact after a few years of this. Focus on the present for now.

I do not like it. They have no real reason to retreat with such alacrity. Something is not right, but at this point it is too late in the game to take action accordingly. Keep me posted hourly on the progress.

Oh, and inform the Cabinet that for once this month, I am not working past seven. I need to see to my brother, and if they do not like it I would dare them to replace me.

-MH

--

**Re: Re: Re: Memorandum**

Mr. Holmes –

Err…I take it you do not want me to quote you on that?

-W

--

**Fragments from the desk of Inspector Stanley Hopkins:**

Sir:

Though I couldn't get hold of either of them, the troop train leaves the station at 5:10 this evening.

-Sgt. Cummings

--

STANLEY HOPKINS SCOTLAND YARD LONDON STOP YOU SHOULD KNOW BY NOW IF THEY DON'T WANT TO BE BOTHERED THEN YOU WONT FIND THEM STOP PICK ME UP BEFORE YOU GO TO THE STATION TO SEE THE DOCTOR OFF STOP G. LESTRADE FINAL STOP

--

**Fragments from the wastepaper basket in the waiting-room of Dr. Hugh Paynter:**

_My Dear Watson, _

_I am running out of time to complete this –_

_--_

_My Dear Watson,_

_You know you might get this letter after you leave rather than before if I cannot manage to get it finished in time –_

_--_

_My Dear Fellow,_

_Perhaps I should stop trying so hard and just write the blasted letter; I doubt you will mind its being in proper format. And yet I think the true problem with my procrastination is not my avoidance of a show of feeling; but rather the bald fact that once I finish it, the finality will strike me that this could be the last letter I am ever able to hide upon your person or in your luggage…_

_--_

**Excerpt from the diary of Mr. Sherlock Holmes:**

_He has been packing for the last half-hour; most apologetic about leaving me alone in the waiting room for that long, but frankly I should rather have the time to myself at the moment, as I am somewhat less than mentally controlled. _

_I have been trying to finish that letter I began days ago and have not been able to finish it; I am nearly out of time now! I feel physically ill at the thought of finishing it, and yet I want so desperately to – I do not wish him to leave, possibly for the last time, without my saying something that does not come across as inane and/or calculatingly cold as I evidently often do. I truly wish that I were able to –_

_Oh, dear Lord. _

--

**Excerpt from the diary of Dr. John Watson, Royal Army Medical Corps:**

_All the details have been taken care of, at last; and not a minute too soon for I have only a few hours before my departure. Holmes is acting very peculiarly again; he did not want to help me finish up my packing but instead sat moping about the waiting-room for me to be done._

_The day yesterday was lovely, despite the metaphorical clouds that hung over us both. I have scarcely ever felt such idyllic peace as I did when we walked about just before sunset, strolling through the park as we used to do so often in those old days long hence. _

_I tried to remember everything, to fix every detail in vivid clarity in my mind – the orange and gold of the sky…the sun dipping behind the last of the houses…Holmes's voice as he prattled nervously about the new set of bees he was going to purchase for his hives…the way he smiled sadly every time I spoke…how he was shivering despite the stifling warmth of the sun, as he twined his arm through mine to turn our steps back to my old home – to remember every little point so that in the hellish months to come I may at least find a place of mental refuge, where I can escape the horrors of war and return in spirit to an older, more peaceful, haunt. It will prevent my going mad when things get as dangerously appalling as I know they will._

_I can only hope that he will do the same. He is frightened that I may not return – I am frightened that I may only to discover that he is not the man I left behind._

_Fear does strange things to a man, it is true. I should have warned the poor fellow, but it did not cross my mind; I had put my uniform on fifteen minutes or so ago, to save time later, and was finishing packing when I realised I had left his picture in the consulting-room. I went out to get it, and completely startled him as he was sitting huddled in a chair, miserably doodling in his pocket-journal._

_He was not expecting to see me in uniform, I assume, for he gave a kind of startled, muffled gasp and just stared blankly at me for a minute before shoving his notebook in his pocket with enough force to tear the seams apart, and then fled out the door without a word. I can see him now pacing about aimlessly on the pavement, up and down and back again, his stick beating angrily upon it with every step._

_I wish I knew what to say that might make things better for him…I believe I shall write him a letter, or at least try to, before finishing anything else. I have less than seven hours left._

* * *

(1) On August 11, 'Your King and Country Need You' slogan is published, calling for the first 100,000 men to enlist for Kitchener's New Army. The call is answered within two weeks. (http : // www . bbc . co . uk / remembrance / timeline / index . shtml)


	13. Chapter 13

**Fragments from the desk of Inspector Stanley Hopkins:**

**Telephone message taken by Sergeant Cummings (Hopkins having gone out to make a pot of tea at the time):**

August 14, 1914

11:15 a.m.

Inspector,

Dr. Watson called for you (I guess they are through hiding from everyone), to ask if we might be able to spare ten minutes and a camera; he wants to be able to give Mr. Holmes a picture of himself, I assume, and said he has no camera of his own and is willing to pay for the photograph. He's going to stop by in a quarter of an hour.

-RC

--

Cummings –

Of course we can spare the time and camera. Get one of the boys from the crime scene department who knows what he's doing with angles and lighting. And let's do keep it quiet; we don't want the poor fellow mobbed by well-meaning vultures soon as he walks in the door in that uniform.

-SH

**--**

**Excerpt from the diary of Inspector Stanley Hopkins:**

_Never been much of one for keeping diaries; did too much scribbling down details and names and addresses over the years to have any attraction to doing so now just for fun. But in these last few years I've given it a go or two, and I do feel the need to write this down, if only to remind myself at a later time that what I saw was reality and not just my imagination (yes, I __**do**__ have one despite what Mr. Sherlock Holmes used to say; if he was that critical of me in years past then I suppose the stories Gregson and Lestrade used to tell about him are probably true as well…)._

_C. picked me up and then we went to get L., on the way to the station this afternoon, where we found not just the Doctor but a veritable half-regiment of others in khakis, milling about everywhere in varying stages of unease. So many of them, that it took us a good ten minutes to locate the Doctor and Mr. Holmes, who were just sitting together on a bench, the Doctor looking nervous and Mr. Holmes looking more dead than he did upon his return to London in '94. Not sick, just…blank. Like his soul had already left him for the spirit-world and forgot to tell his body it had departed._

_I tried to squash that unpleasant thought straight away as I walked up with L. and Cummings to bid the good Doctor farewell. We chatted awkwardly for a few moments, while Mr. Holmes just watched; his eyes never left the Doctor even for a moment, as if he wanted to hear every last word his friend said. Watson asked after Lestrade's boy, and then the awkward silence grew a little strained. _

_I lost no time in following Lestrade's lead, shaking the Doctor warmly by the hand and then retreating to a distance to watch as the passengers began to load onto the train. I've seen a lot of things in my time that would make a man cringe, but nothing to match that – every woman who was clinging to a young man was crying, most of the children were, and not a few of the lads and even the older men themselves were as well. It was a veritable milling chaos of grief, for it seemed that everyone was just now realizing what it all meant._

_Then I looked back at the Doctor and Mr. Holmes, who had both stood as one and were blankly watching the emotionally-charged crowd for a moment. Then the Doctor tugged nervously on his cap and slowly lifted his bag in his right hand. The five-minute warning sounded, and Mr. Holmes went so white to the lips I thought he was going to either be sick or pass out right there on the platform._

_He did neither, though what he did a minute later was scarcely less shocking. Were the circumstances not so horrible I would have laughed, and would still be doing so upon the recollection. As it is, it is just heart-wrenching, though I never thought the adjective would apply to that particular calculating machine._

_The Doctor steered them both out of the way of a couple of fellows – obviously brothers – who were saying goodbye there beside the train, and then put one hand on Holmes's shoulder, leaning forward to say something. Mr. Holmes just stood there, stiff as a board and not even looking at the poor Doctor, until something he said made him glance up quickly, his face deathly white and motionless save for a clenching of his jaw._

_A whistle blew behind them, though they were certainly not the only people on the platform who were reluctant to end the conversation, and Mr. Holmes jumped, glaring at the train as if it were itself responsible for the entire mess of the world as we know it. The Doctor looked like he was about to either laugh or cry, and could not make up his mind which would be less painful._

_He opted for dropping the bag he held and instead wrapped his good arm around Mr. Holmes's shoulders. Rather than squawking and squirming as I amusedly expected, Mr. Holmes (shockingly enough) just gripped him back with a fury as fierce as I'd ever seen in the past when he had tried to protect someone and had not been able to._

_Men and women and children all around were doing the same, but still I looked away after a moment (L. and my blithering sergeant were already discretely looking elsewhere), feeling that I'd somehow intruded upon something most private and personal. _

_When I looked back, the Doctor had slung his bag over his shoulder again, fumbling with an unsteady hand for the handkerchief he kept in his sleeve. Before he could retrieve it the warning whistle sounded and the conductor began slamming the doors shut a few carriages down the train. The Doctor glanced up, dismayed, and Mr. Holmes pushed him by the shoulders gently toward the compartment._

_The Doctor stopped at the door, turned, and then, quirking a small smile at Mr. Holmes, snapped his hand to his cap, palm outward, in a sharp military salute. I watched, somewhat in awe, as Mr. Holmes swallowed visibly – I could see his throat working in desperation from here – and bent slightly forward in a respectful bow._

_  
Then the conductor kindly tapped the Doctor on the shoulder and shut the door after he had scrambled inside. He reappeared for only an instant at the window, waved at the three of us and then looked back one last time at Holmes, before he was forced away from the window again by the sheer number of men inside the compartment._

_The train began to, with a great hissing of steam and a piercing, wailing whistle, crawl methodically, relentlessly, inexorably out of the station. I watched as Mr. Holmes raised a hand in unseen farewell, peering after it stiffly until the last carriage was out of sight and the noise had died away on the summer evening breeze._

_And then I also watched, properly shocked and even more horrified, as he then collapsed back onto the bench he had previously vacated, put his head into his hands, and began to weep silently, his shoulders shaking, and completely unaware or else uncaring of anyone standing about (not that anyone was really watching, for they all were feeling the same way and many were reacting so besides)._

_I never thought I would live long enough to see such a display from Mr. Sherlock Holmes; it is unthinkable, and yet it happened._

_  
Perhaps the world really __**is**__ coming to an end, as the papers have been saying._

* * *

All credit for the photograph idea comes from **Endgegner07**; if you click on the link in my profile you can see the lovely photo-manipulation she created that inspired me to take this fic back up from where it had stagnated a few weeks ago. Thank you, E, for the art and the permission to use the idea!


	14. Chapter 14

**Fragments from the desk of Mr. Mycroft Holmes:**

**Memorandum**  
August 15, 1914

Wilkins –

See that Sir John French updates us as soon as he is finished meeting with the French leaders. Keep me posted on the Belgium situation.

-MH

--

**Re: Memorandum**

Sir –

I shall. The remainder of the forts surrounding Liege appears to be falling fast, unfortunately.

Also, Sir Alfred Ewing was phoning for an hour before your arrival this morning, to request a special appointment with you regarding the classified project. If I might be so bold, sir, you may want to make that a priority as he was rather displeased you were a bit late this morning.

-W

--

**Re: Re: Memorandum**

Wilkins –

Sir Alfred can go hang if he does not care for my schedule; I am indispensable and well aware of my subsequent job security. And if he had seen my brother's condition last night and all through the night, he would not dare to question my remaining at the apartment for an hour to make certain he was not going to do anything stupid.

Just the same, do call the old boy and tell him I shall see him _after_ I finish my tea and that file from the Department of Commerce.

-MH

--

_Mycroft Holmes_  
_Whitehall, London_  
_August 14, 1914_

_Mr. Holmes,_

_I am just sending a short reminder to you; please do find your brother something with which to occupy his mind in the next few years – for we both know it will indeed be years – so that he does not run himself to pieces from boredom and worry._

_And I thank you for the kindness you have shown to me in the last two years, keeping me within the loop, as much as security permitted, as to Holmes's whereabouts. I would request you bestow the same reversed favour upon him during my time away._

_Thank you again, and take care of yourself as well. If you will pardon the familiarity, I would gently remind you that you could quite easily over-stress yourself into a heart attack in the coming months. Neither your brother nor the world is prepared for that, so do take care._

_I remain your and His Majesty's servant,_

_John Watson_  
_RAMC_

_--_

**Note discovered stuck inside the cigarette-case of Mr. Sherlock Holmes:**

_You know this isn't good for your health, old man. Do try to limit yourself to a few a day? I want you to still be hale and hearty when I return home triumphant, you know._

_JW_

_--_

**Telephone message taken by Mr. Mycroft Holmes's housekeeper (Mr. Sherlock Holmes having finally fallen asleep, at four that afternoon):**

Meet me at the Diogenes Club for dinner at seven-thirty, Sherlock. The powers that be demand an answer from you regarding the special project, and I promised the Doctor I would see you eat if I had to stuff it down your throat myself. As that is highly disruptive to a club such as the Diogenes, I would suggest you come quietly.

--

**Fragment from the desk of Mr. Mycroft Holmes:**

**Memorandum**  
**URGENT**

Mr. Mycroft Holmes  
August 15, 1914  
6:35 p.m.

Holmes:

General Leman has been captured in the ruins of Fort Loncin. (1) That makes three forts that have fallen today alone. Meet at 8:05 sharp tomorrow morning to discuss stratagems. Come prepared to discuss all fronts and measures necessary to keep our Expeditionary Forces where they shall be the most effective.

Kitchener  
Secretary of War

--

**Letter discovered stuffed into the medical kit of Dr. John H. Watson, Royal Army Medical Corps (now folded carefully into the waterproof pouch containing said doctor's identification papers):**

_My Dear Watson,_

_I wish you had some conception of how long it has taken me to get this down in any sort of organised fashion; and if it yet lacks that particular quality it is because I have run out of time for structure and poetic format and am merely scribbling as fast as ever my pen will allow, to write this as quickly as I can so that the pain will stop gnawing at me like a wild animal. I apologise in advance for this epistle's haphazardness, though I have no doubt you are more than used to my ways by now._

_Where to begin? While I would love nothing more than to be able to call you a complete idiot for what you are about to do, I most certainly cannot; who am I to so rail against such a patriotic and selfless man as yourself? Certainly I have no right to be so selfish as to wish you had the sense to leave this sort of thing to younger men, when I know the main reason for your very enlistment is so that perhaps even just one such young man might be spared the horrors you already expect to face._

_You always have been far too unselfish for your own safety, and I should expect no less after all this time._

_And yet somehow I did expect less; the news that you were re-enlisting was an entirely unexpected, and entirely crushing, blow. I had thought that upon my return things would return to whatever was considered normality in this troubled world, despite the horrors of hell that were about to break loose. _

_How wrong can a man be?_

_And now, in six hours, you will be leaving to fight that hellish war in your own way, leaving the rest of us behind who have no skills to offer to His Majesty's military. You insisted I had already done my part, and perhaps I have; but still I will find a way to contribute something more, my dear fellow – that I promise you. For __your__ sake if no one else's, I will do anything in my power, lend any aid I possibly can, make any sacrifice I must, to end this war at the earliest possible time._

_But that will be years from now, I am so afraid. Not months, years. And in those years countless hundreds and thousands of men will expend their lives – and be expended by an omniscient government – and those who are fortunate enough to survive may yet be broken men, never to recover from the world's foolish striving for supremacy._

_Promise me you will not be one of the latter, Watson. I cannot ask you to promise me you will return, for to do so would be requesting you to violate your oath to country and profession – but promise me you will stay strong, Doctor. I should never be able to stand it if I were forced to wonder if you were keeping sane in the horror about to unfold around you._

_You are well aware, of course, of my utter inability to express my deepest thoughts – for some of them are so inscrutable even I cannot possibly hope to understand them, and especially those that are not in the realm of cold and clear logic. I do hope, however, that in some way you will understand what…what I am trying to say, and failing to quite miserably._

_You are (and I would swear this upon my ancestors' gravestones) the only person in the world I can ever say I have respected and do respect – highly so – for a reason other than intellectual prowess…and I have respected you, dear Watson, from the moment we met over thirty years ago. I have never met a man so entirely selfless, who so believed the good about his fellow man that he was willing to overlook the most egregious wrongdoings in favour of showing compassion, who was so absolutely firm and steadfast that any number of drifting souls could use him for an anchor in the storms that attack our troubled lives, who was more than willing to make the ultimate sacrifice for a friend, or for a country._

_Perhaps I sound like a silly, immature schoolboy, but…my dear friend, you are indeed the only man that I have ever, and will ever, venerate as a true hero to me._

_I have said more than I intended, but perhaps it is for the best. I suppose I can close in no better way than to quote a certain brilliant author of my acquaintance, and to say that you, my dear Watson, are truly the best and the wisest man that I have ever known. _

_Good luck, and Godspeed, and know that I shall always be,_

_Yours most affectionately,_

_Sherlock Holmes_

_

* * *

_

(1) http: // cnparm . home . texas . net / Wars / Marne / Marne02 . htm


	15. Chapter 15

**Fragments from the desk of Mr. Mycroft Holmes:**

**Memorandum**  
**URGENT**

Mr. Mycroft Holmes  
August 16, 1914  
7:10 a.m.

Sir:

We have a problem; the entirety of the Liege forts has fallen, as has Huy. The Germans have now officially penetrated Belgium. (1) The War Office is meeting as soon as you get here, sir; they've already been trying to reach you, and apparently you've not been answering your telephone…

-Wilkins

--

**Re: Memorandum**

Wilkins –

I detect a note of panic in your last memorandum. I was out with my brother; he insists I make a breakfast that would kill a horse and demanded that we eat someplace else. Not that it is any of your or the War Council's business, and if you've the fortitude to do so you may tell them that from me.

While I am in with them, contact Ewing and set up an appointment for my brother and me to meet with him after luncheon. We have a new addition to the _Room 40_ team.

And make sure Sherlock does not touch anything in this office until I return, am I clear?

-MH

_Haha, very funny, brother mine. You should chain your pens to the desk if you do not wish me to use them. And why do you insist upon mentioning a meal in every memorandum you compose? It is always "after breakfast I shall…" or "not before lunch, Wilkins…," etc._

--

**Re: Re: Memorandum**

I swear to you, sir, I was watching him the entire time other than the five minutes I was on the telephone with Sir Alfred's secretary! I thought he was just looking at the map depicting the BEF deployment charts!

--

**Re: Re: Re: Memorandum**

Wilkins –

Never mind, never mind. Just…get me another bottle of aspirins, will you?

-MH

--

**Letter accompanying a small parcel delivered to the Gables school:**

_Mr. Harold Stackhurst_  
_The Gables_  
_Fulworth, Sussex_  
_August 14, 1914_

_Dear Stackhurst,_

_I do apologise for the hastiness of this letter, but I have little time left and the idea only occurred to me an hour ago. I remember your saying, after I'd taken a week's vacation to come down and help in that whooping-cough epidemic that threatened the school there a few months ago, that if I ever was in need of a favour that I was to contact you without hesitation. I trust you will not mind if I accept that kind offer now._

_I have enclosed in this parcel a few hastily-written letters and an assortment of notes, and my request is two-fold. _

_One, that once every week you would mail one of the letters (it does not matter which) through the postal service to Holmes at his cottage; it will be probably a month before I am settled in enough to be able to write and I do not want him moping about for that amount of time._

_And two, that before my friend returns to Sussex you might nip over to his cottage and hide the assortment of notes in scattered locations around; as many different places as you can find, and remember the man is as nosy as a fishwife when he wants to be so do please do a good job of hiding some of them. I don't want him locating all of them in the first week._

_Thank you so very much, my dear fellow, and please keep an eye on him now and then, eh? I do so appreciate your help while he was absent these last two years, keeping the cottage in good condition and so on for his return. Give my best to your bright young lads, and take care of yourself – and Holmes, if the occasion arises, please._

_  
Thank you again, and I do apologise once more for the haste in which this request is made._

_Yours sincerely,_

_John Watson_

--

**Excerpt from the diary of Dr. John H. Watson, Royal Army Medical Corps:**

_I probably will have little time in which to scribble in the next few months, and so am merely trying to relax myself at the moment in so doing right now. We have nearly finished the Channel crossing (thank heaven we were aboard ship, and not one of those horrible flying machines). _

_I feel that somehow I should be feeling as nervous as the young fellows around me are, but strangely enough I am rather relieved that the waiting is over. I am unnaturally calm, just a bit wondering what exactly the future holds; that uncertainty is far too familiar to me by now and so I am accustomed to it, I suppose. My worry is not for myself, but rather for the people around me. _

_It was rather an unpleasant shock to seat myself beside a young fellow who looked no more than a child of fifteen to me, and be told that he was a qualified surgeon of twenty-seven years of age._

_Older than I was when I went into Afghanistan all those years ago._

_War is a harsh master, and ages men before their time; but the surprise was unpleasant as well for I realise afresh just how old I truly am. Holmes was partially right in that this sort of thing should be left to younger men – but at the same time, it should not __**have**__ to be left to them, when older men are capable._

_Holmes. I do hope he has been eating properly, or at least that his brother is forcing him to sleep and so on. He said he was going to spend the night with Mycroft after I left, for which I am glad; I well know his mentality when he is alone and unhappy. Saying goodbye on that station platform looked to be one of the hardest things he had ever done; I think it was far harder on him than upon me, for even that grief of parting could never compare to a mist-drenched ledge above a Switzerland waterfall for me._

_Perhaps that detachment shall be a good thing for me, as I cannot allow anything but my duty to fill my senses now and for the duration._

_Just the same, I miss him already._

_

* * *

_

(1) - "**The last of the Liège forts fall** with the surrender of Flémalle and Hollogne [_morning_]

- The Germans occupy the citadel at Huy []"

http : // cnparm . home . texas . net / Wars / Marne / Marne02 . htm


	16. Chapter 16

**Fragments from the desk of Mr. Mycroft Holmes:**

**Memorandum**  
**URGENT**

Mr. Mycroft Holmes  
August 17, 1914  
11:15 a.m.

Holmes:

The Belgian army has been ordered to evacuate from Brussels to Antwerp as per your direction. Meet with the Council at 3:30 p.m. regarding the replacement for Gierson. (1)

I trust you are coming along as swiftly with the classified project as you intimated you were during our last meeting?

Kitchener  
Secretary of War

--

**Re: Attached Memorandum**

Well, this is a lovely mess, is it not, sir? I shall have those files you requested for the Council meeting on your desk by tea-time if not before.

-Wilkins

--

_I see your habit of telling time by meal-times is rubbing off on that secretary of yours, Mycroft. Antwerp? Tell them to say hallo to Watson for me, do._

--

**Re: Re: Attached Memorandum**

Can you not keep him away from my desk, Wilkins?!

And you, Sherlock (and do not pretend you are not going to read this at some point); I know that this bizarre sense of humour may be your way of dealing with loss, but for heaven's sake can't you scribble your sarcasm on scrap paper, not my official memoranda?

One more instance like this last, and I might just decide to not pass on the telegram that arrived this morning.

--

_I should like to see you try, Wilkins._

_WHAT telegram?_

--

**Telephone message taken by Wilkins (unfortunately engaging his attention enough that Mr. Sherlock Holmes dislodged a stack of papers from his brother's desk, taking an ensuing half-hour to re-sort and categorize):**

Mr. Holmes – Mr. _Sherlock_ Holmes:

A Mr. Harold Stackhurst called to inform you a coastal storm is brewing, and you did not leave the house in condition to weather it; do you intend to return there tonight or tomorrow, or shall he take care of it for you?

-W

--

**Memorandum**

Mr. Mycroft Holmes  
August 17, 1914  
2:10 p.m.

Sir:

We just got in some rather disturbing reports regarding the conference at Rethel. (2) Have you time to look over them before your meeting, or do you want me to packet them and send them with you?

-Wilkins

--

_Mycroft, WHAT TELEGRAM??_

_--_

**Re: Memorandum**

Wilkins –

Just put them in a file; I shall take them with me. I did tell you earlier in the week that I did not think that conference would go well, did I not?

And have I received any messages from the Department of Commerce regarding that file we discussed yesterday? Unfortunately the rest of Britain's work must go on outside of the war zones. We need to talk regarding next year's economy; most of the items discussed last year of course will need to be put on hold until this conflict is over.

-MH

--

**Memorandum**  
**URGENT**

Mr. Mycroft Holmes  
August 17, 1914  
5:45 p.m.

Mycroft:

**WHAT TELEGRAM**?!

-SH

--

**Re: Memorandum**

Sherlock:

Keep. Your hands. Off my notepaper.

If we are going to work in the same building, you must obey the protocol thereof. Thank heaven you shall be working outside my office eventually.

It was merely a telegram from some soldier in the most recent shipping of Expeditionary Forces. An acquaintance of yours, I fancy; medical man, about your age, supposed to arrive on the Continent last night? Nothing you need concern yourself with.

I am puzzled as to how he managed to send it, though…

-M

--

**Re: Re: Memorandum**

I am not; he makes friends indiscriminately wherever he goes. A small matter to get someone to send the wire.

I'll tear your desk apart if I have to, Mycroft!

--

_And he will do it, too, sir. Do stop teasing the poor fellow? I am rather weary of his stalking about the office; it makes me rather on edge to see him pouncing upon things in that spastic fashion. _

–_W_

_--_

Wilkins –

I am aware he has the attention span of a three-year-old, but it is necessary that he remain here and not wandering His Majesty's revered halls of government. Can you imagine what would happen if he ran aimlessly into the Premiere?

Give him the wire and then fix me up a packet of the most imperative matters of business; I shall take them home with me tonight.

-MH

--

MR MYCROFT HOLMES WHITEHALL LONDON STOP ARRIVED SAFELY WITH UNIT STOP GIVE YOUR BROTHER MY AFFECTIONATE REGARDS STOP TELL HIM TO CHECK HIS POST WHEN HE RETURNS SUSSEX STOP TAKE CARE OF BOTH OF YOU STOP J. WATSON FINAL STOP

* * *

(1), (2) – http : // cnparm . home . texas . net / Wars / Marne / Marne02 . htm (for August 17)


	17. Chapter 17

**Fragments from the desk of Mr. Mycroft Holmes:**

**Memorandum**  
**URGENT**

Mr. Mycroft Holmes  
August 18, 1914  
7:45 a.m.

Sir:

The German 1st is preparing to cut off the passage of the Belgian army to Antwerp, according to the latest reports. Lord Kitchener wishes you to call him regarding the situation as soon as you get in, sir, as a change in plans means both more fighting and separation from the British and French forces. (1)

-Wilkins

--

**Re: Memorandum**

Wilkins –

This conference is liable to take quite a bit of time. I need you to file this stack of reports on the situation in Australia, leave a message for Ewing to tell him my brother will be in the country until the weekend, and forward any messages from the Foreign Office to the War Office immediately, meeting or no meeting.

-MH

--

**Re: Re: Memorandum**

Sir –

1. Done as you ordered.

2. I have stacked these reports and messages below in order of importance so that you do not have to waste time sorting them. Only the top two seem to be particularly urgent.

3. I also took the liberty of ordering you dinner, as it is well after tea-time and you have not yet returned to the office.

-Wilkins

--

**Memorandum**  
**URGENT**

Mr. Mycroft Holmes  
August 18, 1914  
7:46 p.m.

Holmes:

The German 5th has reached the edge of the Ardennes forest (2). Keep office informed of all progress on this front as well.

Kitchener  
Secretary of War

--

MYCROFT HOLMES WHITEHALL LONDON STOP ARRIVED STOP BACK SATURDAY EVENING STOP THANK YOU S FINAL STOP

--

**Note delivered to Sussex cottage by a Gables school-lad:**

You are doing what? Moving to London? What on earth for? Yes, of course I can keep an eye on things, but – for the duration of the war? You cannot be serious, Holmes.

- H. Stackhurst

--

**Letter found waiting in the cottage of Mr. Sherlock Holmes, now stored inside a small leather journal on the bedside table:**

_My Dear Holmes,_

_Apparently we were both having the same difficulty in getting this down upon paper, for do not think I was entirely unaware that my note-paper supply was being steadily depleted at a most astonishing rate during your short stay at my house. However, I understand better than you might think the difficulty, old fellow, for despite the fact that I am a writer by nature I have been unable to do this for weeks now, even though I have wanted to badly._

_And now I find myself running out of time. I had hoped to formulate a coherent, (no doubt you would consider it to be a highly melodramatic and emotional) well-structured, even poetic letter, but I cannot seem to get up the nerve to tell you anything I truly want to, in case the worst were to happen; now I can only forge onward and hope that I am at least semi-understandable._

_I, John H. Watson, soldier and ex-bodyguard to the second most brilliant mind of the Empire, losing my nerve…it seems incongruous, does it not? And yet, my dear fellow…you are not the only one who is frightened of what the future holds. The only difference between us is that I am far more able to hide it from you. You said last night, when we both could not sleep and gave up trying, that I was the strongest man you had ever known – and I will carry those dear words with me to the fields of France, Belgium, wherever the war will take me, and remember them always in the dark days that lie ahead. For that I thank you, Holmes, very much._

_But you are wrong, Holmes, for once in your brilliant life you are so very wrong. I am no stronger than the next man, and I dread this coming conflict even more than most. I do not wish to leave you and everyone else I am acquainted with back home in England, nor do I want to worry about you as I will, nor do I desire to endure the horrors of a war that will put any previous one to shame. I am __afraid__, Holmes – but one thing I have learnt through the years is how to control that fear._

_It is most necessary to survival, and __you__ must control it as well, my friend. You were worrying me this morning; I do not ever recall seeing you so openly shaken, and I have the feeling this will only progress unless you pull yourself into a firm control. Fight it, Holmes. You must be prepared for the worst to happen, dear fellow, you know that – but then do not live in the assumption that it __will__ happen. _

_I have every intention of returning to England in whatever year it will be that the conflict ends, and you had better be there when I do. I do not want to return and find you having broken your health or, worse still, having worried yourself into an early grave. And if, as it looks possible, the Channel is crossed and the coast breached at some point in coming years, if the Zeppelins do what the Germans say they are capable of and begin bombing our shores – __get out of that cottage, Holmes__. No foolish heroics, my friend, not this late in the game. I could not stand it._

_Find something to occupy yourself, dear chap. Stay busy, keep that brilliant genius of yours occupied, and refuse to live in the shadow of fear._

_Upon re-reading this, I had absolutely no intention of making my parting communication with you so stern…but you are frightening me, Holmes, by how hard you are taking this entire affair. I have never doubted your strength or the power you hold to keep yourself – and any lucky man who comes into contact with you – sharp and on firm ground. Give me no cause to change that opinion, d'you hear me?_

_This is not at all what I started out to say, but perhaps I will be able to say it in another letter to you, some other day and some other time. _

_For now, please…my dear Holmes…do take care of yourself, for it would break my heart were I to find that something had happened to you in my absence, because I was not there to perform my 'infernal nagging', as you so charmingly used to call it in those old days at Baker Street. _

_Remember two things: one, that I was not writing fiction when I called you the best and wisest man I have ever known, nor has that opinion changed in another twenty years. And two, I would (floridly) embellish that to add that, whether you realise the fact or no, you have been my longest and truest friend, and for what you have done for me I shall always be in your debt._

_Remember me as fondly as I will you, my dear, dear friend – and I __will__ see you when I return._

_Yours most sincerely,_

_W—_

* * *

(1), (2) – http: // cnparm . home . texas . net / Wars / Marne / Marne02 . htm


	18. Chapter 18

**Excerpt from the diary of Mr. Sherlock Holmes:**

_August 19, 1914_  
_2:10 a.m._

_Dear heaven, I do wish my hand would cease this confounded shaking so that I could write. And I am not so foolish as to attempt to convince myself the weakness is from rheumatism or even lack of sleep, though both are indeed factors tonight. No, I have been showing this womanish weakness for quite some time, so often that I am nearly used to the fact by now, an emotionally distraughtl state of mind I never believed I would – or could, for that matter – reach._

_  
Back in my day, I should have written a monograph upon the power of surprise, especially with regard to the reaction of the human emotions to unexpected and poignant stimuli._

_Perhaps if I had researched and written, I should be able to explain why I suddenly, ridiculously, and for no logical reason found myself blinded by what I can only assume to be tears (ridiculous though the idea sounds), when I entered my study after tossing and turning restlessly for four hours tonight, sat down at my desk, and suddenly found myself staring in blank disbelief at a photograph that had __not__ been sitting there when I left last week._

_As if the letter he managed to post before leaving were not enough! How in the world Watson managed to have this photograph taken, in his uniform, is utterly beyond me, but wherever he is I hope he somehow_ [1]…_and how touched I am that he would have thought of it and found a way to get it to me. The dear chap never lost that power to stun and surprise me…there are no words._

_How could he have known, how could he possibly have known, how frightened I was that I might forget what he looks like? I, Sherlock Holmes, the foremost observer of our time, forgetting a face – but it is quite true! Even scant hours after he departed I found myself scrabbling mentally to hold to the shreds of memory and weave them into a tapestry I could remember in my mind's eye, and I was struggling desperately to complete the task._

_I suppose, having dealt with loss in his life more often than a man that good should have to, he realised the difficulty I would be having, and somehow managed to get this to me. I suspect Stackhurst of having a hand in it – I must remember to thank the man tomorrow._

_I have taken the photograph from my desk, however, for the sunlight will strike it in the afternoons and fade it in the years before his return, and placed it here by my journal and reading-glasses on my nightstand._

_Perhaps now I may safely try to sleep again. He would be thoroughly incensed if he knew I were up at this hour…_

_--_

**Fragments from the desk of Mr. Mycroft Holmes:.**

**Memorandum**

Mr. Mycroft Holmes  
August 19, 1914  
9:45 a.m.

Sir:

The German 1st has completed the Gette crossing. (2)

-Wilkins

--

**Re: Memorandum**

Did they get out in time?

--

**Re: Re: Memorandum**

Yes, sir, the Belgian army escaped safely and are retreating toward Antwerp. (3) The French offensive in Alsace seems to have actually made progress, sir.

--

**Memorandum**  
**URGENT**

Mr. Mycroft Holmes  
August 19, 1914  
3:04 p.m.

Holmes:

Have informed John French that German offensive in Belgium seems to be growing as per your suggestion. Your opinion, sir – Am I correct in believing all hell is about to break loose there? The Expeditionary Forces are no match for the size of this offense. Suggestions, if you please. (4)

Kitchener  
Secretary of War

--

Mr. Holmes –

Have you a moment, sir?

-Wilkins

--

W –

Frankly, no, but I can make the time for you if need be. You will get better results leaving your questions in writing, however; you know how long these War Council meetings get and who knows when I shall return to the office.

Also, keep me informed on the status of Lorraine whenever we receive updates, whether I am here or at home or elsewhere.

-MH

--

Mr. Holmes –

I understand, sir. It is just that…well, you saw the disturbing reports from Aershot? (5)

The news from Lorraine has not changed since we last heard, sir.

-Wilkins

--

W –

Unfortunately, yes, I saw them. I am very afraid that atrocities such as that will become more common than we can imagine before this is over, Wilkins. We are only two weeks into the war, after all.

-MH

--

Mr. Holmes –

Yes, I understand that, sir, but…if I may speak frankly, sir, you do not seem bothered much by the reports. How can you not go mad, thinking about all the people out there that are dying or going to be killed before this is over? I only see a fraction of what you see in this scheme, and it is enough to make me sick to think of.

-Wilkins

--

W –

Tell Ewing I will be twenty minutes late to my appointment with him, and you stay here. We need to talk, lad.

The only way any of us will stay sane in the coming years is to see the grand scheme as such, not as made up of individuals. It is a callous and heartless way of looking at the War, but it is the only way to prevent our going mad from guilt and fear and anxiety.

I shall not be offended in the least if you do not wish to become as stony and callous as I have been forced to become, and will highly recommend you for another department if you feel that you do not want to lose that innocence you still possess.

Think about it, and we shall talk in one hour.

-MH

* * *

(1) Unfortunately for the editor, here in Mr. Holmes's journal the ink was blurred by what appears to be water-stains.

(2) Kluck's 1st Army crosses the Gette but finds that the Belgian Army has escaped (see same source as last chapter).

(3) Same

(4) Kitchener warns John French that a massive German offensive through Belgium seems to be developing (see same source).

(5) August 19, 1914 - In their first mass execution of civilians, the Germans shoot 150 hostages at Aerschot (same source).

* * *

_And this ends the first arc, The Opening Campaigns. Second arc will still be in this same story - The Battle of the Frontiers through the Battle of the Marne._


	19. Chapter 19

**Fragments from the desk of Mr. Mycroft Holmes:**

**Memorandum**  
**URGENT**

Mr. Mycroft Holmes  
August 20, 1914  
4:55 a.m.

Holmes:

Attached you will find the reports I indicated over the telephone thirty minutes ago. You were quite correct about Lorraine's inability to stand before the German 6th. (1)

When I have resolved the Irish Question (2) with Mr. Asquith I shall be meeting with you in private to discuss the French situation, as the Expeditionary Forces should all be in Mauberg by this afternoon. (3) It appears to the War Department that joining with the French 5th is the best course of action, though I should value your opinion on the matter.

Keep me informed, no matter where I may be, on the movements of the German 1st (4), and notify me immediately when the Belgian army in its entirety has reached Antwerp.

Kitchener  
Secretary of War

--

Sir –

Entirely off the official record, sir, I truly do not believe you shall do anyone, military or otherwise, any good by showing up at the office before six of a morning.

On the record, Mr. Ewing wishes to speak with you as soon as you have a free moment. I took the liberty of informing him that with the situation developing along the Western Front that it might not be until tomorrow.

-Wilkins

--

Wilkins –

On the record, tell Ewing it may likely be longer than that, and he would be better off telephoning my brother direct. I shall inform Sherlock that he is not permitted to ignore official calls, if Ewing chooses to follow that course.

Also, I shall need maps and diagrams of the areas around Brussels and Mauberg, as well as any further, and the most recent, information from the fronts for that meeting later with Lord Kitchener.

Off the record, have you decided yet if I need to be seeking a replacement for your position? Neither I nor the country can afford for this department to have an assistant, however valuable, who allows his feelings to affect his work.

-MH

--

**Memorandum**  
**URGENT**

Mr. Mycroft Holmes  
August 20, 1914  
1:10 p.m.

Holmes:

The German 1st now occupies Brussels (5).

Kitchener

--

**Re: Attached Memorandum**

Wilkins –

Find the particulars regarding the attached information and have them on my desk in fifteen minutes.

-MH

--

**Re: Re: Attached Memorandum**  
2:47 p.m.

Sir –

On the record, the file is in your Priority tray, sir.

Sir John French has just sent word that the Expeditionary Forces are completely assembled, and he believes that we may take it the Germans are now aware of our presence there. (6)

I have also attached the telephone message that came while you were with the Chancellor of the Exchequer – the French 2nd has been forced into retreat from Lorraine. (7)

And, off the record, sir, I am not going anywhere. I promised Dr. Watson I would make certain you watched your blood pressure, you know.

-Wilkins

--

**Fragments from the desk of Mr. Sherlock Holmes:**

SHERLOCK HOLMES FULWORTH SUSSEX STOP DO NOT IGNORE TELEPHONE CALLS NEXT THREE DAYS STOP MAY BE CONTACTED REGARDING IMPENDING EMPLOYMENT MEETING ON MONDAY STOP M FINAL STOP

--

**Note found stuck in the dressing gown pocket of Mr. Sherlock Holmes:**

_Hallo, Holmes –_

_No doubt by now you have located several of these little memorandums; if not, don't you dare to be up all hours looking for them. I hope that by now you have found something to do with your time. Might I suggest that precious proposed handbook of yours, the one you always told me would encompass the whole art of detection into a single volume? Or was that idea merely so much braggadocio to intimidate a popular fiction writer, hm?_

_At any rate, my dear chap, I am thinking of you and just wanted you to know I was._

_-Watson_

--

**Fragments from the desk of Mr. Mycroft Holmes:**

**Memorandum**  
**8:35 p.m.**

Wilkins –

Dr. Watson has always been prone to worrying overmuch; I do not need you to adopt the habit as well.

Contact my brother – making certain you give no particulars, for though our lines here may be secure I know for a fact that I can trust no others – and tell him that I must urgently speak to him and that he needs to meet me first thing tomorrow. He will no doubt protest getting up in time for the dawn train, but if you mention the Doctor's name I am certain he shall comply. I do not want him reading of the change in the BEF's plans in the papers before hearing the news from me.

And no, before you ask, the meeting did not go well. Though disaster is a factor we probably should both grow entirely inured against in coming years. It is going to be a long week, so settle yourself in for one.

-MH

Addendum: By the way, my boy, I am pleased you have decided to stay.

--

**Memorandum**  
**URGENT**  
**CLASSIFIED**

Mr. Mycroft Holmes  
August 20, 1914  
7:16 p.m.

Holmes:

Confirmed Expeditionary Forces to join French 5th and march to Brussels tomorrow dawn. (8)

Kitchener  
Secretary of War

* * *

(1) See mention in previous chapters; also: "Rupprecht's 6th Army launches a powerful German counteroffensive in Lorraine (_dawn_), colliding with French attacks at Morhange and Sarrebourg - Castelnau's French 2nd Army is forced to retreat with heavy losses (_afternoon_)…" (http : // cnparm . home . texas . net / Wars / Marne / Marne03 . htm)

(2) "The question concerning domestic policies towards Ireland had been an issue since the Great Famine in Ireland in the 1840's…Once Britain entered the war, soon after hostilities broke out, Asquith, the Prime Minister, and his Cabinet, decided to "shelve" the Irish Question for the duration of the war." (_The Irish Question: 1800-1922, __by _Lawrence J. McCaffrey, p. 159)

(3) http : // cnparm . home . texas . net / Wars / Marne / Marne03 . htm

(4), (5) "The German Army occupies Brussels: 320,000 troops of Kluck's 1st Army march through the city by Aug.23; Germany demands a $10 million fine from Brussels, and $90 million from the province of Brabant." (same)

(6) Same as (3)

(7) Same as (1)

(8) "On 21 and 22 August the French Fifth Army and the BEF marched together across the frontier into Belgium." (_A History of the Modern British Isles, 1914-1999, _by Arthur Marwick, p. 6)

_So yes, if we are to play the Game to its fullest and assume that Watson was among those first volunteers, then he would unfortunately have been smack in the thick of things._


	20. Chapter 20

**Fragments from the desk of Mr. Mycroft Holmes:**

**Memorandum**

Mr. Mycroft Holmes  
August 21, 1914  
8:51 a.m.

Holmes:

The French 1st and the Expeditionary Forces have begun moving to close the distance between them as directed.

Have received contradictory reports from various reconnaissance that the Germans may be moving straight for them, however. (1) Your views upon situation and actions to be taken will be expected.

Meeting with War Council postponed fifteen minutes, until 11:30 a.m. Come prepared to discuss the situation and give possible outcomes of the coming week's events.

Kitchener  
Secretary of War

--

**Memorandum**

Mr. Holmes –

Have just received wired report that Namur is under heavy shelling (2). You were correct in your prediction that the 5th should not have postponed their attack upon von Bülow's 2nd, for they are now considerably outflanked. (3)

Also, the Germans have invaded South Africa, as you predicted. (4)

I will have full particulars ready for your meeting with the War Council in one hour, sir.

-Wilkins

--

**Re: Memorandum**

Wilkins –

If they get Namur, Charleroi will not be far behind. Get me all available information and maps of the area.

Any news from the Ardennes?

Unfortunately, that was the most logical outcome. As if we do not have enough theatres on which to keep our eyes; and this is only the beginning.

Off the record, if my brother calls while I am in Council, keep him here – not wandering the halls. In his state I do not want him running smack into the Minister of Finance or a visiting diplomat…or anyone else, for that matter.

-MH

--

**Re: Re: Memorandum**

Sir –

Information is in your portfolio, waiting for you.

Nothing definite, sir. The fog is too heavy for either side to more than skirmish (5) but frankly it is not looking good for the French at any point along the line of defense.

Quite so, sir. I shall endeavour to keep your maps in logical order and curtail unnecessary correspondence from your desk by summarizing the contents of each stack, shall I?

You do like to ask the impossible of me, do you not, sir?

-Wilkins

--

**Re: Re: Re: Memorandum**

Wilkins –

Good.

Keep me informed, even if it means a call to Lord Kitchener's private line if I am in with him.

Do that, and keep my brother from scribbling all over my memoranda and using my stationery. That will eliminate sixty-three percent of the clutter as it is.

And only because you are capable of it.

-MH

--

**Excerpt from the diary of Mr. Sherlock Holmes:**

_August 21, 1914_  
_2:10 p.m._

_That little secretary of my brother's is about to drive me further out of my mind than I have been since the man who represents my sanity left a week ago – only a week! Seven days, and yet it feels like seventy years. One week into a war that will likely last a year or two, perhaps more. _

_But I promised him I would not despair, and so I shall not even allow my mind to contemplate how long it could be before I see him again – nor will I permit the possibility that I might __not__ see him to even attempt entrance into my brain-attic._

_As I was writing, Mycroft's bug-eyed secretary is hovering about, dusting and filing and trying to keep me from smoking, as well as hiding various confidential documents that I saw, read, and mentally discarded within the first two minutes of my sitting down here. The fellow is most energetic; no wonder my brother is so lazy, for he probably never even has to rise to get himself a cup of tea._

_Young Wilkins informs me that brother mine has been ensconced with the War Council for over two hours. Granted, I am well aware of the fact that someone must make these decisions, but the idea of a group of politicians deciding life and death for thousands of innocent men makes my blood run cold. It is not a responsibility I should like to carry for the rest of my life – and that is probably why my brother does seem to be devoid of any feeling whatsoever, and has for years. Grief and guilt can tear a man's heart apart – I should know – and it is only logical that calluses must be formed to prevent it being rubbed raw with every decision, of which only history will prove to be right or wrong._

_But from what he told me (and should not have, considering military secrecy, bless him), this first week is going to be very ugly. I find it hard to believe that we and our allies could be routed at every turn so easily – and we are sending our own first and best men straight into the thick of it? _

_I must find some way to prevent my mind from thinking of it, for if I continue in the way I have been all morning I shall be stark raving mad before even one month has passed, let alone several years. I must not think about it, I cannot think about him marching straight into a German death-machine –_

_But how can I stop, when Wilkins has only just put a memorandum upon my brother's __Urgen__t file, saying that again, there are reports of the Germans heading in the direction of the Expeditionary Forces?_

_Heaven, protect him, please. Please._

--

**Fragments from the desk of Mr. Mycroft Holmes:**

**Memorandum**

August 21, 1914  
5:45 p.m.

Sir –

We are still receiving conflicting reports about the German 1st and its progression toward the merging allies.

-Wilkins

--

**Re: Memorandum**

Wilkins –

I am fully aware of the situation. But powerful as I am, I cannot override the Secretary of War and he insists upon believing the witness of Mr. Wilson rather than the reconnaissance. (6) My hands are tied in the affair.

But do keep this information and all other you receive on the Western Front from my brother's eyes, please (if possible, that is)?

-MH

--

**Letter arriving in the Sussex post, forwarded to Mycroft Holmes's rooms in London three hours later:**

_My Dear Holmes,_

_When you read this, it will have been one week since my deployment – one week down, and many more to go. But the time will pass faster than either of us realise, I daresay, and before you know it all will be set right again; the world will come to terms with its power-lust and realise there is more to life than domination and supremacy, and the Channel will again be a place of travel and not naval warfare._

_But I shall cut out the poetry, for you no doubt do not feel like reading it and frankly I do not feel like writing it. I have endeavoured several times to formulate a very serious letter to you, but for the first time in many years I am finding transferring my thoughts to paper to be nearly impossible to do; and I have little enough time to get this into the parcel I am sending to your friend Stackhurst._

_My dear fellow, I am going to miss you so dreadfully. I am well aware, and glad of the fact, that I shall very soon be far too busy to think of anything other than saving as many men as I can; so if my correspondence becomes scant and scattered, know that it is not due to choice or that I am not thinking of you; for I shall be. It is my hope that the memory of your violin will be sufficient to drown out the thundering of guns and exploding of shells, and that the remembrance of London will be enough of a vision for all of us to keep the desire to fight._

_I am beginning to think, Holmes, that ours is the easier of the tasks in this war. I shall be far too busy, have far too much to do, to even contemplate longing for home or wishing the war were over. You, on the other hand, and that wonderfully active mind of yours, must stay relatively passive on the home front. _

_Which I suppose is what I have been trying to say for days now – do not waste your worry upon me, my dear chap; for if the worst were to happen, then know that I have no regrets save that it would cause you pain. Think of this as my own Reichenbach, Holmes – you were willing to give your own life to free society of a great evil, and I can do no less than follow that noble example._

_I have been seized with nostalgia of late, Holmes – a dangerous habit for an old man, I know – but I have spent several hours while packing my things in remembering those wonderfully awkward early days in Baker Street, and wishing the world did not have to yield to the progress of Time. But it does, and I believe you know that better than any of us, for it was withdrawing from the changes that led to your retirement. _

_And I am so glad that you did retire, Holmes. I have never seen you so relaxed and at peace with yourself and with the world, as you were during those years in Sussex. I know at the time even I wondered if you made the right choice, but I am convinced that you did, and I hope you do not regret it. My only regret now, is that I did not come to see you as often as I should have…with my work and the life of London it all seemed to slip away from me somehow, and I am truly sorry that I did not make more of an effort to come down to see you. Please forgive me for that oversight._

_Strange, is it not, how a man never realizes the value of something until it is danger of being taken from him? I never realized how much I would miss going down to see you – even those awful bees! – until you came up to tell me you were leaving for America. Six months, you thought it would be; and it turned into two very long years. But, my dear fellow, I suppose it was a good thing, for it made this present transition less painful than it might have been. _

_I have rambled onward long enough; and no comments from you regarding my age and the onset of senility, thank you very much, Holmes! _

_But if you will pardon one last fit of sentimentality from an old friend, then know that I hope – dearly hope – that the end will come and see us both safely back in England after duty is done. But if not, for reasons only known to Providence, then return to this letter and remember that I have no regrets besides leaving you alone, and that no matter what happens in Europe over the next few years, I will still think of you as my first and dearest friend, and for that I shall always be sincerely grateful._

_Take care, Holmes. For both our sakes._

_Yours very sincerely,_

_John Watson_

--

**Fragments from the desk of Mr. Mycroft Holmes:**

**Memorandum**  
**URGENT**

Mr. Mycroft Holmes  
August 21, 1914  
10:12 p.m.

Holmes:

Belgian intelligence reports that the German right wing is beginning to wheel southward. (7) Estimate projected time before Charleroi falls.

Kitchener  
Secretary of War

--

**Memorandum**  
**URGENT**

Mr. Mycroft Holmes  
August 22, 1914  
8:45 a.m.

Mr. Holmes –

The first shot has been fired between the German 1st and the Expeditionary Forces. Casteau, around 6:30 a.m. Cavalry, mostly swords and lances. (8) Details attached.

-Wilkins

* * *

(1) The BEF begins marching north from Maubeuge towards Mons - reconnaissance reports that strong German forces are heading straight for it, but the reports are discounted by the confident Henry Wilson. (http : // cnparm . home . texas . net / Wars / Marne / Marne03 . htm)

(2) 10:00 a.m. - German super-heavy artillery begins shelling the Belgian forts at Namur, to the northeast of the 5th Army. (same)

(3) "…Detachments from the German Second Army attacked across the Sambre that same morning [August 21, 1914], establishing and then successfully defending two bridgeheads against repeated French counter-attacks. Thousands of Belgians fled from Charleroi and nearby villages..." (http: // www . firstworldwar . com / battles / Charleroi . htm) The Battle of Charleroi would continue until August 24, when the Allies began their long retreat.

(4) South Africa is invaded by German troops on August 21, 1914. (http : // www . firstworldwar . com / onthisday / 1914_08_21 . htm)

(5) French forces advance into the Ardennes(_morning_) - confused clashes in heavy fog, as the German 4th and 5th Armies move forward in response. (same)

(6) same as (1)

(7) 8:00 p.m. - Belgian intelligence reports that the German right wing is beginning to wheel southwards. (same)

(8) "At about 6.30am, we arrived at a farm…a farm worker came in saying he'd seen four German cavalrymen coming down the road…" An eye-witness account of the story called _The First Shot: 22 August 1914, _by Richard van Emden, is available for reading on the BBC Home (http : // www . bbc . co . uk / history / worldwars / wwone / firstshot_01 . shtml) website.


	21. Chapter 21

_Um, ok...so I've had a horrible stint of writer's block of late? No other excuse for how long I've let this story go. *hides*_

_For **endgegner07**, whose fanart has kept this thing alive for me._

* * *

**Fragments from the desk of Mr. Mycroft Holmes:**

**Memorandum**  
**URGENT**

Mr. Mycroft Holmes  
August 22, 1914  
9:25 a.m.

Sir –

My apologies for beginning your morning like this, but:

Attached are the first reports regarding the Casteau confrontation (1). If you would like my summary rather than the official paperwork until post-morning coffee, that is atop the stack.

The French have been halted completely in the Ardennes, according to our reconnaissance, and the 3rd Colonial is all but decimated. (2)

We are still receiving scattered and conflicting reports regarding large German forces on a course of interception just north of the Expeditionary Forces. Actions to be taken?

-Wilkins

--

**Re: Memorandum**

Wilkins –

Make the coffee black, and get me reports on the French 5th. No actions at this time (and no, that was not my decision).

-MH

--

**Memorandum**  
**URGENT**

Mr. Mycroft Holmes  
August 22, 1914  
5:35 p.m.

Holmes:

Charleroi and Alsace-Lorraine have fallen. General retreat of all French forces. (3)

Kitchener  
Secretary of War

--

Mr. Holmes –

Sir, if you'll pardon the familiarity, it has been almost two weeks since you spent a night at your club. Don't you think you should for one evening put down the paperwork and rest your eyes a bit?

Oh, and your brother was in here earlier, sir. Twitchy as usual, but not overly distraught when I said you were in a Council meeting. As you no doubt have deduced, I prevented him from smoking until I left to check the post. My apologies for the smell.

-W

--

**Memorandum**

Mr. Mycroft Holmes  
August 22, 1914  
5:50 p.m.

Holmes, what the devil is Sir John French doing? We've heard nothing from him besides the standard reports. (4)

Kitchener

--

**Re: Memorandum**

Mr. Secretary:

Apparently he believes the Expeditionary Forces to be better off encamping at Mons, despite the gap between them and French reinforcements. (5) I reiterate, as I already have several times, my doubts as to the man's competence.

MH

--

**Excerpt from the diary of Dr. John H. Watson, Royal Army Medical Corps:**

_August 22, 1914_  
_Mons-Condé Canal _  
_10:16 p.m._

_This is the first opportunity I have had in which to write a word of these past few days. And even now, I find it oddly calming despite the tension with which the air seems to be charged, to sit and scribble away by lamp-light. If I could only block the sounds of hundreds of men checking weapons and talking in hushed voices, replacing them instead with a quiet rain and horses' hooves and cab-wheels, then I could almost imagine the circle of light to be merely my own desk in my own home._

_Unfortunately, I cannot, and probably __should__ not even be imagining such things. We have other issues to hand that are far more important._

_One thing that I had forgotten about war, is that we have no way of knowing how other areas are progressing. We have heard gunfire, and word-of-mouth reports of fighting closer than we were at first led to believe, but will know nothing until it is upon us. And the waiting – I had forgotten how horrible the uncertainty is! Retreats being called when there is no enemy upon us – at least one that we can see – orders being given and retracted with no explanation, and always that strange calm tension surrounding everything said or done. _

_Some of these young fellows, having landed with great anticipation and exuberance, have since realised what we veterans already expected – that this is not a great game, and it is only the beginning._

_But enough of this tedium, for nothing can or will change it, and only time will ease it._

_I am quite surprised to discover that I am not the only man in our regiment at least, who is well over middle-aged; actually there are a few of us (6), and it was a bright spot in an otherwise heinously wet and miserable day to meet a man who had survived Kandahar, all those many years ago._

_I am under no delusions that I shall remain at the front here for long, nor was he – that is the work of younger, more physically capable men, and I anticipate field hospital work, for it would be in that capacity that I could do the most good in a terrible situation. _

_However, that will come later; right now, we are merely doing as we are commanded, which apparently is to block the Germans from their ruthless advance until lines are well-drawn and established._

_I wish I could hold the same optimism about this process as the young fellows I talked with this evening. One of them most cheerfully lit off a cigarette and exclaimed that he had no doubt this would 'all be sorted out by Christmas!', and I did not disillusion the poor lad; reality shall do that quickly enough._

_But we must conserve lamp-oil, and I want to at least begin a letter to Holmes tonight, and I will therefore end this entry and hope to continue in less wretched circumstances. _

_Despite the fact that we have heard nothing, I somehow have a most chilling foreboding of some impending danger – and over these years I have learned to trust my instincts. But perhaps, after all, it is simply the overtaxed nerves of an old campaigner. Only the morning will tell the tale._

--

**Fragment from the desk of Mr. Mycroft Holmes:**

**Memorandum**  
**URGENT**

Mr. Mycroft Holmes  
August 23, 1914  
9:15 a.m.

Mr. Holmes:

The German 1st has engaged the Expeditionary Forces at Mons (7). You were right, sir, though that knowledge does not make anything better, I know.

Mr. Asquith has called a meeting with the Council for 10:00 sharp. I shall file reports from the Western Front until that time and have them for you.

-Wilkins

--

**Addendum**: Off the record, sir, your brother is waiting in the outer office, in my frank opinion looking close to a panic attack.

* * *

(1) _This little-known incident, the first action involving British soldiers in World War One, preceded the Battle of Mons by just 24 hours. During this battle it was the turn of the infantry to engage the enemy while the cavalry stood by, awaiting further orders. Later in the day, as German forces threatened to overwhelm the British infantry, a famous retreat was ordered…what became known as 'The retreat from Mons', which took the BEF out of Belgium into France and almost to the gates of Paris… _

-- **The First Shot: 22 August 1914**, by Richard van Emden (http: // www ..uk / history /worldwars /wwone /firstshot _05 . shtml)

(2) Fierce fighting erupts in the Ardennes [_morning_], halting the French offensive: the first-rate French 3rd Colonial Division is destroyed at Rossignol - bloody battles are fought at Virton, Tintigny, and Neufchâteau. (http: // cnparm . home .texas. net /Wars /Marne /Marne03 . htm)

(3) French defeated at Charleroi. Alsace-Lorraine: French defeat, Luneville lost; General withdrawal. (**On This Day: 22 August, 1914** - http: // www. firstworldwar. com /onthisday /1914_08_22 .htm)

(4) _Sir John French failed to maintain frequent or reliable communication with his field commanders…_(The Battles of the British Expeditionary Forces, 1914-1915, by Fred R. Van Hartesveldt; pg. 7, p. 3)

Sir John French aborts his plans for a British attack [_evening_], blaming the French 5th Army's retreat, although 5th Army isn't retreating yet. The advancing BEF halts at the Mons-Condé Canal [_night_]. (same source as [2])

(5) A nine-mile gap has opened between the BEF and the left flank of the French 5th Army. (same as [2])

(6) _"…especially the reservists, oldish men who had been called from their homes, bundled once more into uniforms, hurried to a foreign land of which they knew nothing, and pushed into a battle which showed great promise of being a 'debacle'…" _(**Contemptible, a Soldier's Tale of the Great War**; WWI Series by Casualty; Kindle Edition)

This book details a British Expeditionary Force soldier's deployment into the thick of France during these early weeks, and is a magnificently matter-of-fact presentation of those days that has influenced and will influence much of my portrayal here of Watson's diary writings. Directly quoted matter will be cited, but the tone and attitude of this story will be very similar to _Contemptible_.

(7) The Battle of Mons: the outnumbered BEF temporarily checks the advance of Kluck's 1st Army, inflicting heavy casualties [] (same as [2])


End file.
